Lost and Forgotten
by Lumiaire
Summary: Bella Cullen, Carlisle’s very own blood related daughter who was changed, raped and had a child at the age of 16. All done by a vampire. 378 years later Bella goes to Forks, needing to escape her rapist, protect her daughter who was turned into a vampire
1. The Dead Past:

**Authors Note:**

Well and truly, this is my first story and I do not really care if people have a go at me for spelling and not liking the story. Say what you want ^^ People have their opinions.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Summary:**

Bella Cullen, Carlisle's very own blood related daughter who was changed, raped and had a child at the age of 16. All done by a vampire. 378 years later Bella goes to Forks, needing to escape her rapist, protect her daughter who was turned into a vampire and all while looking for her father. What happens when she finds her father, well he comes into her territory to live there but what happened if they met and Bella loses more then she had ever loved?

**The Dead Past:**

I sat there on my bed, my eyes focused on the book in front of me, Romeo and Juliet, the book of two lovers who died for each other. I adored the book, if I had nothing else to force upon my interest then I would reach this particular book, wishing I could find a man to love when I got older.

Finding someone I love would be great, a dream come true however I was stuck being forced into a marriage with some guy I don't like, he just freaks me out! And then he just changes one night and is different. My own bloody husband expects me to act like a good 'lady'. Me a lady? Hmph! Never. I was a clumsy fighter and that would be it.

I looked up from Romeo and Juliet, smiling wildly as I saw my house keeper, my best friend standing there at my door but she looked sad, worried and afraid. "Mariana?" I asked placing the book down on the marble bench next to me. I stood fluently, watching as Mariana took slow panicked steps into my room.

"Bella...I am sorry, your father went missing and we cannot find him but instead we found blood...I am sorry, we do not know what has happened" Mariana spoke, the words filled me and I couldn't respond. Why was there blood where my father was meant to be? What happened to Carlisle? Where is my father? I was beyond tears at that moment. I couldn't cry, my eyes were dry and I was staring into out of space. Where is he? I was repeating the words in my head. I wanted my father. He wouldn't have died! I remember his last words to me when I departure for my new home and they were always with me. _I will always be there for you, whenever you need me! I love you Bella..._

His last words for all I could know! "I need to find him..." I whispered, my voice barley audible for a human to hear. "I will leave Aiden and find him!" I whispered again standing up. I was walking forward quickly, heading for my rooms door. _Where had Mariana gone?_ I mumbled. I couldn't remember her leaving. I shrugged, hoping she may have gone down stairs. I almost slipped as I left my room. I skidded to a halt, I looked down and screamed.

Scarlet liquid was spilled out across the ground, I looked up and Mariana's body was torn limb from limb, the body parts separated in different areas, scattering the room. I took a step back, I hit something solid as rock. A hand cupped my mouth smothering my scream, an arm slithered around my waist and pulled me into the room. I felt breath against my neck, I shuddered, the feeling to close. I struggled violently. Needing to escape the tight grip.

"Bella, hush.." That voice, oh crap it was Aiden. I stopped immediately, I turned my head slightly looking up at his shadowed face but I could see his white blond hair cut across his beautiful features. I was hoping to see some type of calm look of protection but instead I found two glowing red eyes staring back down at me allowing me to shatter in fear. I bit his hand hoping her would let go but that only resulted in me getting a chuckle from him.

"I wouldn't do that Isabella, I have to punish you now" he chided grinning down at me. I shrank away as far as I could, I didn't need this at all, I couldn't pull any further away from him, his arm still constricting most of my movements. I gave a small shriek as I hit the wall above my bed. I coughed at the sudden impact, winded. I landing on the bed, he was already leaning over me, those red eyes of his piercing through my soul.

"Let me go!" I screamed the words struggling as he tore the clothes away from my body, feeling to exposed as he tore his own away. "NO!" I shriek holding my legs tightly together, my arms wrapped protectively over my chest, hiding from his sight. "Leave me alone!" I was screaming a crying as he just laughed. He easily pulled my arms away from my chest, pinning them above my head while his other had separated my legs. I was struggling, kicking and thrashing under him while he position himself and forced himself in my. I felt pain. My virginity being ripped from me by my own husband. I felt wrong..dirty, violated, defiled and every other emotion. I was crying as he moved, his mouth over my throat and my blood curdling scream escaped me, his teeth sank down and I was slowly slipping into nothingness before the flames erupted. I was on fire! It hurt so much and then could feel him, he had bitten me. Why the hell did he bite me and why the hell and I on fire?! I was screaming, unsure if he had stopped raping me yet but I was sort of happy that I went into darkness, my own mind forcing the images to be hidden.

I woke up, I didn't know how long I had been out but there was a baby at least 1 walking around my room before she stood next to me.. All my instincts were sharper, I could see everything better, I could hear so many things and I realized I was still naked. I still felt used, betrayed, dirty and defiled but just looking at the little girl seemed to change everything. I would always know my virginity was stolen from me, and I knew I wouldn't trust any male again.

I stood up, running to the shower, the little girl hot on my trail as I stood under the water, washing away Aiden. I was crying but no tears came, a burning was in the back of my throat but each time a human walked past the smell of their blood made me sick but I could hear their hearts pounding. I needed to get out of the transfixed state, I easily did, banging my head on the wall, every thought vanished and I was calm. I turned off the water, drying myself off and getting changed into brown pants that hugged my legs and a cross blouse corset. The laces were black and the sleeves white, they were puffed out just to my wrists. I dug through my draw and pulled out my mother's necklace, she had given it to me the day I left. I tugged on the brown boots and turned again, a tugging on my pants caught my attention. "Mama.." Aww her voice was beautiful...though why did she just call me mama? I bent down and picked the girl up, looking at her. She had bright almost white eyes but the feint outline of green could be seen. She had eyes like me! I was shocked! My eyes were once a deep chocolate brown but an accident happened and they were white but had an outlining of blue. I looked over her face, cute plump lips and light brown curls were on her head. She was adorable but as I held her I looked closer, somehow getting into her mind. I saw images. Images of me...I was screaming and I was pregnant! She had ripped through my stomach and looked at me, I was different but that women couldn't be me and then I pulled out of her mind. I ran straight over to the mirror and stood there, frozen.

This couldn't be me! I was shocked. This girl looked like a goddess compared to the plain old Bella. Her hair was divine as it ran down to her waist, ending in brown ringlets, some of this women's hair shaped her heart like face, her eyes were Bella's human eyes, not red, and her lips full, high cheek bones and her body had all the curves in the right places! What the hell!? I waved my hand and the reflection copied. And this was all true but I took it easily. I understood what I was, my daughter was a full vampire..somehow and I was one and I will not kill any innocent being.

I heard a feint knock down stairs but ignored it, I didn't need anyone disrupting me and my daughter. "I am sorry, I haven't given you a name yet!" I said cheerily. "How does Ember sound?" I asked and the girl bounced in my arms in joy. Ok, I was happy, somewhat.

"BELLA! ITS YOUR MOTHER, PLEASE OPEN UP! I BEG YOU!" I heard my mother scream and ran down stairs still with Ember in my arms, tilting her head to the left. I opened the door and stared at my mother, she had blood red eyes but was sobbing.

"Mother!?" I asked pulling her inside. "What happened?" I asked holding Ember close, I would protect her.

"Aiden..he came and b-bit me!" she was crying and my bastard of a husband did this. I want a divorce... I growled and Ember tilted her head again...

The bastard, I will kill him...

109 years later.

Everything was sort of going well. Ember was fully grown and looked like me except she had different coloured hair and eyes and fed of animals like mother and I and we were living together like a small coven. Neither my mother nor daughter had powers but I did. I just kept getting more! At this stage I could create the elements and manipulate then, I had shields for physical and mental attacks, I could use gravity, my strength was to far over a normal vampires, I was able to see the past, I could read minds and send messages through them, go invisible, I could copy others powers and I also had telekinesis. I could fight and so could my family but Aiden was still somehow stronger then us, he makes us fear him and I had been raped more then once by him since he had been able to kidnap me and then I was found, still I loved both my daughter and mother and we were still on a journey looking for Carlisle, I know he wouldn't have stopped looking for me since I am still looking for him!


	2. Forks and the Vampires:

**Forks and the Vampires:**

378 years after Bella's change:

BPOV:

"Mum I dun wanna go to another place!" Ember called following me out to the car. I had already packed the few things we had, we rarely stayed in one place. Somehow Aiden started to form a coven of his own and that involved more people for us to run from. There were also the few random vampires who asked about our eyes, only Ember's and my eyes were the original colour, they didn't change compared to my mothers which was now gold.

"I'm sorry Ember but we need to go..He is coming again and he has three new people with him. I do not like this but we are going to a town called Forks. I am truly sorry" I spoke with a small smile before slipping into the driver's seat of a Maserati MC-12, my mother Éclair sat in the Mustang Convertible and Ember slipped inside beside her. We all looked to each other and nodded before hitting the gas petal, the tyres screeching before we shot off, leaving behind some dust, stunned people before they waved, ditching the place rapidly.

"Mother, how long till we get to Forks!?" I called with a small sigh.

"5 Minutes! We are moving into a large brown house in the forest!" Éclair called over their cars purring engines.

"Ok!" I replied grinning. The five minutes passed quickly and soon enough they were in the forest and in front of a large brown bricked house. It was almost like a small mansion and we all enjoyed it. I moved inside, my hands stuffed in my jacket pockets. A let out a soft whistle, outside was brown but inside it was cream and white, the large stair case in the middle reminded me of my old house when I lived with my father.

"Pre-tty!" Ember called running in the house quickly, darting up and down the stairs, almost jumping up and down. Now I noticed the clothes she wore. Simple black cargo short shorts, a red tank top and black slip-ons with a red ribbon on the middle. Her hair was dangling down, curving with her features till it reached just under her shoulders. A cute look that suited her, quick, simple and plain.

"Oh, Ember, come hunting with me, Bella hunted last night, you and I didn't come on, we will let Bella explore to see if it's safe, then get the house ready!" Éclair said with a wide smile, dragging her out of the house.

"Bye!" I gave a quick wave before following them outside turning on her heel to head in another direction. She needed to find her father, he was out there looking for her as she was looking for him and they would find each other, and he and mother could be together again. I froze quietly suddenly hiding my scent of a vampire. '_Éclair! Ember, I am blocking your minds and block your scent, there are vampires here!' _I warned before following the scent moving quietly as I could. As I got closer I could hear the voices, vampires, 7 of them, speaking about their life stories and then one sound got my attention. I had been waiting to hear it for ages.

"...Yes, I had a wife, Éclair Cherie Cullen and a wonderful daughter, Isabella Cullen" A small shocked gasp came and I froze. Why was he with other vampires. I got closer to the window where they were at, making myself invisible. I was saddened, he had his arm wrapped around a brunette's waist, and he kissed her while there were other vampires around, all of the having gold eyes. My eyes landed on a pair, mates presumably, one looked like a blond goddess and the other a burly curly hair man, another couple spotted, short pixie like girl and a scarred male and then the lonesome vampire, bronze hair, greek god but he seemed alone and then the brunette who Carlisle went to kiss him on the cheek.

Anger flared through me. '_Don't you DARE TOUCH HIM!'_ I screamed in her mind and smiled with satisfaction. She jumped, startled and scared and the bronze haired male picked up the message to. He let out a small growl but Carlisle just looked at them and the brunette calmed down thinking it was just her mind while Edward stiffened.

"Anyway, after I was changed I left them, I knew they were dead now and gave up, I have tried to forget them and successfully have, even if it sounds harsh I realised they would want me to move on and I have a great family here" Carlisle spoke. '_Rosalie reminds me of Bella so much, she resembles beauty Bella had and Alice's joyfulness reminds me of Bella but I must forget Bella and Éclair now...' _Those painful words hit me. I dry sobbed, the father I had been looking for wanted to forget me and my mother. My invisibility went off and I walked to the front door of the house, still hiding my scent I knocked on the door. I heard light footsteps and the brunette opened the door, looking down at me slightly surprised.

"H-how may I help you?" She asked looking at me, my anger and fury hitting her suddenly and Jasper, I think that was his name winced and stood up quickly.

"Edward, there is a vampire at the door and the vampire is giving signs of anger..Hatred and betrayal and loss" I heard Jaspers voice and within seconds I pushed brunette hard into the stairwell, a collective gasp echoing before the vampires attacked.

"Miss me?" I asked ignoring the other vampires but Carlisle. "So you gave up on mother and me!? You replaced us!? You replaced me with those two because one has beauty and the other is joyful!? YOU REPLACED MY MOTHER WITH THAT!?" I was screaming the words and Carlisle flinched, everyone stopped moving.

"Bel-" I cut him off with a growl. "It is Isabella to you!" I hissed clenching my fists.

"Isabella, please let me explain it was for the best.." Carlisle tried before I felt a probing happening to my mind, I glared at Jasper and Edward.

"Stop trying to mess with my mind if you want to live" I warned, lightening cracking in the sky. However I got the repeated questions in my head. _Look at her eyes! They are not gold or red!_

"How was it for the best!? HOW?! You left me at 16 being married with Aiden!? Did you know he was a goddamned vampire?! Did you realize that as soon as you left I had no protection!? He goddamned bit mother and raped me you bastard because you left!" I winced as a small scene replayed in my head and the blonde female winced to.

Carlisle just stood their frozen in his spot unable to move. Esme had gotten up, Emmett, Jasper and Edward look like they were going to attack.

"Isabella..." Carlisle was lost for words.

"What!? You aren't a father if you give up on your child..I hope you die along with this family oh and guess what? I am glad your granddaughter won't see you at all and mother was looking forward for the time we were all a family again" I was already crying, everyone would have been drowned by her tears if she could cry and Jasper flinched away feeling her sudden emotions collide together. "I hope you just die you worthless jerk" Carlisle flinched at that.

"HOW do you have a right to come in here and INSULT US!?" That was the blond, her voice cause the small silence to stop.

"How do you have the right to waltz in and replace me?" I asked seeming to be calmer, controlling my emotions so Jasper would be ok. I didn't really want to be harming him but instead I wanted to be harming Carlisle.

"Dear, please listen to us, we never knew Carlisle had a daughter, he never spoke of yo-" she had place a hand on my shoulder while I was listening to her words. _He never spoke of me? He didn't even want me to be mentioned? I am that much of a useless person to even have my father turn my back on me? _The inside me was crying and I had dropped my mental shield down, Edward looked up, sadness showing in his eyes.

I looked up to see Alice's face go blank. It was weird, I somehow knew all their names.. "Alice, what is wrong?" Jasper asked looking down at his mate. Worry was shown in his eyes before he stiffened. The scent of blood filling the air making Jaspers eyes look black. I looked toward the forest where the large smoke was filling the air, it was night so someone must be having a bonfire! Of course but everyone seemed to be froze before Jasper had vanished, shattering a window. I sniffed the air and caught three scents, 1 human and Éclair and Ember and Oh god no...

"Crap!" I heard Emmett mutter but I just went into a small trance state, Alice had finished her vision and my one of the past began.


	3. Bella's Arrival

I will try and continue to update as much as I can ^.^

**Bella's Arrival**

EPOV

I listened to Carlisle story, surprised he had never spoken of his past family, I didn't even realise he had one. He had kept his memories blocked from me all these years, why was he now keeping a secret? Everything was unusual in this story, I hadn't realised Carlisle would be that...slack to leave a family even if it was for their safety.

I smiled, Esme and Carlisle were good together, a cute couple though when Esme went to kiss Carlisle on the cheek she got a quick message of an angry female in her mind. _'Don't you DARE TOUCH HIM!' _The message came to me as well when it bounced around in her mind, she stood frozen and in shock as I was. Who the hell was sending this message? I will wait to see if they show themselves.

_Edward what is wrong? – Alice_

_Yo, dude why you looking like you just saw a ghost?- Emmett_

_Edward, why are you suddenly showing emotions of fear and shock?- Jasper_

_Edward?- Carlisle_

_Hmm, I wonder how my hair looks?- Rosalie_

I just shook my head and sighed waiting for Carlisle to continue. His next words were a shock to me as were others. Then his own thought made me want to growl. '_Rosalie reminds me of Bella so much, she resembles beauty Bella had and Alice's joyfulness reminds me of Bella but I must forget Bella and Éclair now...' _He wanted to almost rip Carlisle's head off, why would he want to replace them!? What happened to the sweet caring Carlisle that was always calm but he wanted to forget them? Even Rosalie looked up to his previous words of him wanting to forget the family he once had.

_He wanted to forget the poor dears? So unlike Carlisle..._

I knew that was Esme.

After a few minutes a feint knock on our front door happened. Esme got up and answered it, she just stood there frozen looking at what was at the door. "H-how may I help you?" Esme asked polite but Jasper just stood up quickly growling. "Edward, there is a vampire at the door and the vampire is giving signs of anger..Hatred and betrayal and loss" Jasper spoke going into a crouching position along with Emmett and me. We all growled and gasped as Esme was pushed into the stair well. Carlisle stood at that moment shock written all over his expression.

_Esme! _The thoughts were everyone's and Jasper snarled along with Rosalie and Alice. I was going to lunge forward but the goddess just walked in, ignoring us but focusing on Carlisle, then I knew who she was, she was the image of Isabella Marie Cullen, everything about her was beautiful and I felt a tug on my heart as I watched her but started to fear her as well, I couldn't read her thoughts.

"Miss me?" She had asked in that glorious angelic tone of hers. "So you gave up on mother and me!? You replaced us!? You replaced me with those two because one has beauty and the other is joyful!? YOU REPLACED MY MOTHER WITH THAT!?" She was screaming. Oh no, I just realised that she had heard Carlisle's words and Jasper frowned, almost as if he was in pain, Alice noticed and was running her hand up and down his back.

_Bella? My Bella? Here? Now? I am so happy but she heard what I said? If Éclair is alive what will she say knowing I am remarried? And her eyes? _Carlisle seemed happy but flinched at her words, her level of volume rising.

In a matter of minutes she was still yelling and then what she told us all made Rosalie cringe. _She was raped by her husband? And married at 16? That was worse then me..._ The inside Rosalie was almost crying and Emmett had noticed.

_Aiden raped her? That bastard! _Carlisle still looked depressed but his inner mind was crying and trying to tame a beast from escaping.

_This is Isabella? Would that mean I am a step mother? The poor dear has lived all these years without her father and she was raped...Poor thing. _I almost smiled at her thoughts but the pain hit me, she had her virginity stolen when she was 16, so young and it hurt me to think about it.

Jasper had tried to calm her down while I was reading her mind, it didn't work, a mental shield almost. I growled at Rosalie's comment. _Stupid bitch thinks she can come in here and yell at Carlisle? No wonder why he didn't mention her, I would have forgotten her to! _I hissed glaring at her before looking to where Esme was. She placed a hand on Bella's shoulder, trying to calm her down but realised her mistake in words.

I suddenly got Bella's message, she had dropped her shield by mistake. _He never spoke of me? He didn't even want me to be mentioned? I am that much of a useless person to even have my father turn my back on me? _Those words coming from her mind made me want to cry. I just looked sad to her before turning to look at Alice who had frozen, eyes becoming lifeless.

Vision:

_Two goddess like vampires stood there over a bleeding human, none of them attacking but the human had porously cut themself and the brown haired vampire and the light brown haired vampire both holding a bandage wrapping it around the pulsing wrist of the human who sat in front of a small smile to keep them warm. "Its ok dear, you will be fine, just relax we won't hurt you" The light brown haired one reassured. _

_Then Jasper was there, trying to get to the human while the brown haired vampire tried to fight him off, the vampire shredding the brown haired vampire and throwing the body and limbs into the fire, the light brown haired vampire screaming for him to stop while she shielded the human from harm, Jasper advancing and the battle began. It ended quickly with the light brown haired vampire was destroyed leaving the human to die. _

_End._

I watched in shock and then smelt it, blood and two vampires. Damnit it was happening now. Jasper had bolted and we had no choice but to leave Bella in her tranced state while they bolted after Jasper.

His scent was hidden so we all followed the scent of the other two vampires. The screaming had started and I knew what part of the vision we were at. He had killed one vampire already and the other one was protecting the human. I caught sight of them and lunged, pushing Jasper off of the female vampire and pinning him to the ground. His teeth snapping wildly, inches before my face while Alice was bringing him back to reality.

"Don't!" I turned my head to see the human bring the knife to his neck and cut deep, killing himself straight away. The light brown haired vampire slumped to her knees and Carlisle and Esme were by her side, Rosalie as well. Emmett was helping me pin down Jasper as he slowly started to come back and then my goddess appeared, power flowing off her and Jasper just came back as the human body was thrown into the fire.

The light brown haired vampires next words had stunned me straight away as Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie were slammed into trees.


	4. The Loss and The Wanted Revenge

**The Loss and The Wanted Revenge:**

BPOV:

I watched the vision of the past quickly, everyone had left the room, the house and were headed toward the scent. I watched as I saw my mother, Éclair, being torn to pieces by Jasper while she was protecting a human, Ember stood there scared as hell before Jasper was pinned, I growled as Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie surrounded my daughter. MY DAUGHTER!? I growled quickly breaking the door down as I hit it, smashing it. I didn't want them near my daughter and that bastard killed my mother! Damn them all to hell!

I reached the scene quickly, anger flaring through me. I smelt burned flesh and Ember was crying. I used a shield, propelling Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie away. Jasper, Alice, Emmett and the god snapping their heads up to meet my gaze.

Ember turning to face me quickly. "Mum! The male vampire killed Grandmother!" She cried into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Shh, its ok Ember, I will kill Jasper for destroying mother and I should tell you something. Guess who's son Jasper is?" I asked, she looked up at me with those beautiful white and green eyes. Her bottom lip dropped. "He is your grandfathers son. See that male there?" I asked pointing toward Carlisle. "He is my father, he abandoned us all for them so would you like to be the one to kill Jasper or would you like me to?" I asked stroking her hair with my hand. Her own gaze turned into burning anger as she turned toward Carlisle.

"I don't want to kill him...You can...I feel alone now. I thought I would have a granddad..." Ember said crying even more.

_What does she mean kill Jasper?- Alice_

_Jasper killed Éclair?- Carlisle_

_She won't touch him- Emmett_

_The bitch ruined my hair!- Rosalie_

_If that is Bella's daughter and she just said he killed my grandma does that mean Jasper just killed Bella's mother? _

I growled. "Jasper, get up" I spoke simply pecking Ember on the head and moving in front of her. I didn't see Jasper move so I said it again. "Get up Jasper or I will tear you from the ground!" I yelled the sky crackling with thunder again. Jasper stood up pushing Alice behind him, Edward and Emmett were in front of him quietly.

"You will not harm him Isabella!" Damn why does that man think he can be my father!? Why? He wanted to forget about me so why can't he just leave me be to do my job.

"Why!? Do you not care that he killed Éclair?! Do you not care at all or did all your emotions change when you remarried and decided to get more kids?!" I hissed my fists clenched at my sides. "Do you not care that Éclair just died protecting a human that ended up killing himself anyway!? Do you realise anything anymore?! She died protecting someone because you son cannot control blood lust! He took the thing that took care of me all of those 378 years away from me and you think I will let him get away with it!? I still hate you because you wanted to forget us!" I screamed the words, the earth started to rumble as I glared at them. "You gave up on us so you can have a perfect family!" I fell to my knees quickly, Ember wrapping her arms around me. "And now I have no parents because of you and Jasper" I murmured before feeling strong cold bars wrap around me. To my own shock it wasn't Carlisle, it was Edward and when we touch a small spark of electricity darted through me. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" I growled as Ember just stared, tipping her head to the left.

Edward let go quickly darting back to where he was, surprising himself at his actions and Jasper just allowed one eyebrow to raise.

"Mum...Can we go now? Please? Back to the house? I still need to unpack..." Ember murmured tugging on my top. I looked down at her, her eyes were pleading to get away from them. She was mourning and I couldn't let my daughter get down so much, she was already depressed and I didn't want her to hurt anymore. I kneeled beside her as she broke into sobs, copying me and falling to her knees and placing her face in her hands.

_Dude do they always cry?-Emmett_

_Poor children-Esme_

_Great, attention seekers, stuck up annoying girls, sheesh at least when I got raped I didn't blurt it out-Rosalie. _She looked slightly depressed at her thought.

_Why can I not read her mind?-Edward_

_Why did I lose control and kill their mother? I should leave..it would be for the best if I leave everyone but Alice...-Jasper_

_ABCDEFG..-Alice_

_...-Carlsile_

Hmm, Alice is hiding something. I stood up pulling Ember up with me, burying her face in my shoulders, the dry sobs continuing. "Jasper, how will leaving be good for everyone? If you leave and catch a scent of blood you will kill the person and I do agree what would Alice think?" I said looking toward Jasper, his mouth forming an 'o' shape while Edward looked up. "Rosalie, guess what? Ember and I are not attention seekers we just lost both parents, that is why we are crying. If you want to call someone an attention seeker then go ahead and look in the mirror, all you think about is your goddamn hair and no one else and guess what, and guess what? Your lucky, your rapist is dead, mine is still alive and hunting me down." I snarled glaring at the blonde who looked even more depressed. "Emmett, shut up" I muttered rolling my eyes. "Edward, you can't read my mind because it is has a shield around it" I spoke calmly to him, and he nodded. "Esme, we don't need your pity" I muttered stroking Embers hair before looking at Carlisle.

"Good bye Carlisle, I hope you enjoy your life with your new family, it seems you prefer it compared to your old one" I stated and Carlisle just looked at me, eyes full of shame and loneliness.

I turned to the fire and walked to the edge of it, staring down into the flames. Ember moved under my shoulder at the moment following my gaze. "Good bye mother.." I whispered the words just staring into the heat. "I found him. It is good to know he is ok but I am sorry I wasn't here to save you" I muttered putting my arm into the flames, finding the small metal heart and pulling it out. To the Cullen's shock I had no mark on my skin. Woot for the elements power! I changed my gaze over to Carlisle, "If you want to remember her and Ember then take this. It will be all you have left of your old family." I said chucking the hot necklace over to him, he caught it easily and opened it, he stared down into the picture that had been protected by the metal. I gave a bow from the waist and turned my back on them. I felt an electrical tingle zap through me, I froze mid-step. My mind found Alice's, she had gone into another vision.

Vision:

_I watched the small scene play out in front of me. Aiden stood there, the Cullen's weren't killed but somehow unconscious, he turned to look at me grinning wildly before he lunged. He attacked quickly swiping, no powers worked on him so I couldn't attack with my gifts but only my strength. I turned and there were three more vampires there. "James, Victoria, Laurent get my wife" Aiden ordered and soon I was pinned on the ground struggling to escape. _

End of that vision

Vision 2:

_Edward was kissing me. Aiden came and growled. "Why are you touching my wife!?" His voice loud as he charged at Edward, knocking him off me and tearing him apart. I was still on the bed taking in what just happened._

"_EDWARD!" I screamed, Aiden hadn't burnt him but had pinned me to the bed, tearing away my clothes, and raping me. I kicked and screamed and then he just grinned and laughed before leaving, a video tape next to the bed showing what had happened and then everything just black as if I was somehow knocked out. _

_End of Vision:_

I snapped out of the trance with Alice and just stared at her. "I am not going to kiss him, that is just wrong" I muttered staring at her. "Crap. Ember, we are leaving Forks, now!" I commanded, she looked up at me as did everyone else but Edward, he was growling, clenching his fists.

"Mum, why are we leaving? We just got here..." Ember murmured, Carlisle asked to as did everyone else but Rosalie.

"Honey, we are leaving because Aiden is coming, unfortunately the Cullen's were knocked out in the first vision and I was pinned down, Aiden has three more vampires in his coven, Victoria, Laurent and James and in the second vision he tore Edward apart and raped me and then it went blank so honey, we are leaving" I said placing a hand on her shoulder. She just nodded quietly and started to walk forward.

"Wait don't go, we can help you!" That was Esme. "Please don't go, we can protect you.." That was Carlisle, I turned to face them both.

"One, I don't want to be near you, no offence Esme and two why the hell would you start wanting to protect me now when you wanted to forget about me?" I growled turning again. An hand wrapped around my wrist when I was about to walk forward, I hissed and turned to face Alice.

"Please don't go...I don't want you to be hurt again...please?" She asked, she did a small puppy dog face and I just stared at her.

"If you do not let me go I will burn you" I warned and she gripped tighter. I heard Ember walking back seeing as I hadn't followed her. "I will burn you" I said again and she held on except not as tight. "I warned you" I said, now smile on my face but Jasper ran forward, flames had erupted around me quickly spreading across my skin and reached her hand. She just held on, dealing with the pain, wincing and crying out. _Stop please! Your hurting her! _The families protests echoed in my mind and Edwards. She finally let go, crying out, dry sobbing and holding her hand to her chest. "I warned you..." I said again as she went to her knees, holding her arm close. Jasper snarled at me and so did Esme and Carlisle. I reached down to Alice's good hand and pulled her up. I held her sore arm that was now blackened. I squeezed down tightly and she screamed. I had another spark shoot through me and I knew what it meant, I had a new power. She screamed again before a small light flickered up her skin, covering the black and pulling away showing new skin, unharmed skin and it no longer hurt her.

_What the hell?-Emmett_

"Good" I said with a small smile before turning again, Ember looking down at me from a tree and this time I was stopped by Edward who moved in front of me.

"You will not be leaving." He spoke loud and clear and I just sighed.

"What makes you think that?" I asked placing a hand on my hip.

"Mum! Why are they holding us up? Why don't we just go with them? We need the protection...I don't want you to be hurt again..please mum and I want a new shopping buddy!" Ember complained but I noted Rosalie's and Alice's attention snap up.

"You can go with them" I said calmly and she jumped in front of me.

"But I don't want to be separated from you but I wanna see what granddad is like and step grandma!" She said, her voice quivering.

"Actually I think it is better if you go with them...You would be safer... And a mother and daughter do separate once in a while so you go with them..." I spoke, regretting my words, pain swelling inside of me, I would lose both my mother and daughter in one day. I went into my pocket and pulled out a credit card and key card, handing them to her along with keys to the mustang. "You would be safer and it seems that Rosalie and Alice want a new shopping buddy, from what I can tell both Carlisle and Esme will happily help you, Emmett hopes you play games well, Jasper and Edward are quiet and as your mother I command you to stay with them" I said pecking her on the forehead. I looked toward Carlisle.

_Why are you doing this? It hurts you to do this! Why? _He asked me through thought, Edward catching it to.

_Because, she will be much safer and as a father you can at least do this for me, I will most likely be killed by Aiden or be annoyed by the Volturi to join them again but protect her please. _I replied in his head, not needing anyone else to hear but him and Edward since he was listening.

"She feeds of animals and if Jasper wants she can teach you to control your blood lust" I muttered looking down. "Good bye Ember, I love you" I said letting go of her to run.

_Force her to stay with you. I do not want her following. Emmett, if you have to restrain her. _I sent the message to them all and I bolted. Quickly, my speed increasing as I passed the trees. I lived at least 10 miles from them so it was good and a nice space between them and me. "MUM!!" The scream echoed to me but I ignored it. It was to painful to listen to, I didn't want to listen to it, I lost to much today.


	5. Dealing With Issues

**Dealing with Issues: **

EPOV:

I sighed as Bella left quickly. I ran things through my mind.

Bella just healed Alice after hurting her

Bella is going to be attacked

Ember is being forced back to the house by Emmett but is slowly calming herself

Jasper wants to kill himself for killing Bella's parent who was protecting a human

Carlisle is very depressed and Esme is depressed but happy that Ember is here

"YayIhaveanewshoppingbuddy!" I stared at Alice, why did she always say a sentence and make it sound like one word when she is happy but if I decipher the word then I think it formed Yay, I have a new shopping buddy! I think that was it.

I scanned Ember's thoughts as Emmett slowly put her on the ground next to him. _Oh she is so cute! _That was Emmett and I laughed catching his attention along with Jasper's.

_She left me so I could be protected...why? Aiden wants her in more than one ways and she can't defeat him..I want her here with me...I want mum but she won't go near Granddad... _I listened to her thoughts sighing, Ember wanted two things but could only get one. I needed to bring Bella around to at least get to know us. I think she didn't mind Alice but Rosalie must have been a little annoying. Everyone was silent, even their thoughts were.

"Do you have a piano, guitar, violin or drum set at your place?" Ember broke the silence, a small smile formed on her face, trying to calm everyone down. She had noted that everyone was a couple but me. _She thinks everyone suits each other... _Jasper thought with a small smile, he was happy she didn't think him a monster. "We have a piano, dear" Esme said, I had forgotten to give the answer since it was my Piano.

"Do you mind if I play it Edward?" How did she know it was mine? "Sure." I said wanting to know why she knew it was mine. I thought over maybe thinking that I let it slip by mistake, hoping I did anyhow.

"What are your names?" Ember asked, shouldn't she know? Oh wait, Bella did not her.

"I am Edward as you know, that is Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and-" I said side glancing Rosalie who growled at me because I didn't say her name. "Rosalie" I muttered and Ember smiled.

"So Esme is the mother figure, Carlisle the father figure, Emmett who is smart but a prankster, Alice the over joyful but cute girl, Jasper the calm but game player, Edward the quiet one but by my guess he likes classical music and Shakespeare and Rosalie, the stuck up, model like person who thinks the world revolves around her. Ok I got everyone!" Wow...she says things right out and doesn't think. That is not so smart. Especially with Rosalie's temper and it flared.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME STUCK UP!?" Rosalie screamed the words.

"Because you are..." Ember said and we all stopped. Rosalie growled. "What? I am saying the truth...I am sorry but no one hear with say it and I will...You think the world revolves around you and expect everyone to do what you want...I don't even understand why you are called beautiful...You just look like other vampires to me." At the end of that sentence Rosalie lunged, grabbing Ember by the throat and squeezing tightly, a sickening snap filled the air and Embers head lolled back.

"ROSALIE!" Carlisle yelled as Rosalie started pounding into Ember, she lay unmoving, pain filled the girl was her vertebra started reattaching. Emmett ripped Rosalie away. Ember screamed in pain as Rosalie took an arm with her. "ROSALIE!" That was Alice while I ran to Ember's side as she started to stand her vertebra seeming to have reattached and her neck wasn't broken. Her hand curled over the bone where her arm was meant to be and Rosalie screamed with anger. I was trying to calm Ember down. She was only trying to speak her mind and she had her neck broken and an arm torn off. Ember was crying well without tears while her arm was given back to her and Rosalie was held down. Esme was with us while the others were trying to drag Rosalie away. They failed when Rosalie broken free, charging at us. She slammed into Esme knocking her out of the way and bit me before I could react, she kicked me hard in the stomach sending me into a tree. I was dazed before I heard Ember scream out in pain again. Everyone looked up from where they were to see Rosalie's arm extending through Ember's stomach.

"ROSALIE STOP IT!" Esme cried out as Emmett pulled her arm out of Ember's stomach. Ember clearly couldn't fight back. She was missing an arm and now had a large hole in her stomach and was now out cold. Somehow her body had shut down completely sending her into darkness. "Ember?" Esme's voice barley a whisper before everyone froze.

Wild, frenzied snarling appeared behind us all. I turned slowly. Bella stood there. Her body tense at the sight of Ember and her gaze foxed on Rosalie. Bella's eyes were no longer white with a feint blue outline but were now black and red. I guessed she was very annoyed and this was not going to end well. "Rosalie....." Bella's angelic voice held ice in it and it even made Carlisle shrink away in fear, Jasper was going out of his mind with the emotions.

Bella stood there, power flowing off her and the wind picked up, the sky crackled with unexpected lightening, the earth shook and the strength of her frightening me. Bella charged and hit Rosalie square in the chest with a kick. Rosalie went flying and a wall shot from the ground allowing Rosalie to slam into it. She coughed blood as Bella hit her square in the chest and a sickening crack happed. Wind slammed into the wall along lightening, all slamming into Rosalie and everyone watched in shock. I don't want to get on a mothers bad side. Bella turned her back quickly away from the dust filled space, unable to see anything yet. I watched as Bella moved to Ember's side. "Ro-sa-lie?" That was Emmett, fearful for how his wife was.

I watched Bella quietly as she placed a hand to Ember's stomach, healing the wound before she reattached her arm. Her hand went to Ember's head and the girl eyes fluttered, I suddenly felt relieved. "Oh my god Rosalie!" Emmett said forcing me to look up at Rosalie. She was in the mound of dirt, her body cut all over, deep cuts that were pouring out with blood, her head lolled back showing the grotesque slash in her neck. Her arm was torn off and her stomach had a large hole in it and her leg was dangling and she was now screaming in pain. Emmett and Carlisle darted to Rosalie as she started to heal slowly, Emmett was holding her leg together hile Carlisle worked on other wounds. Esme stood frozen with Alice and Jasper.

_She did that with just a few attacks?- Alice_

_My poor baby! Look at her!- Esme_

_That would hurt- Jasper_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Ember's voice was small as she looked at Bella. "I-I was only saying it right out...I didn't think she would attack me...I'm sorry..." Ember was about to look up at Rosalie, wondering what happened but Bella pulled Ember's gaze back to her.

"Please do not look Ember, I do not want to see what a monster I am and have done. You needn't apologize for anything." I just watched the two, it was how a mother and daughter should be, a small happy honest family. At least Ember didn't lie.

"I am going to kill you both!" Rosalie screeched making the situation worse than it already was. I saw Ember wince at the words. _It's all because of that freaking mother! Its all Bella's fault! _She was screaming it in her mind and Bella's head snapped up. Ember had ran, ran away from Bella because of Rosalie, fear showing in the fleeing girls eyes. My goddess stood up and walked to Rosalie, she pushed Carlisle and Emmett out of the way and placed a hand to her head, healing her.

Bella turned her back to Rosalie, everyone just watched her. "Rosalie, if it is my fault then do not take it out on my daughter. I must say you I defiantly hate since your family was my last resort for protecting Ember and now you have made her fear coming near you all. You might want a child but you do not understand the responsibility of having one, if your daughter said that to you than you would have most likely did the same thing to them as you did Ember. You were going to get a child as well" Rosalie watched Bella quietly, her eyes had lit up at the last bit, she didn't seem to understand were in the sentence. "I was going to ask you if you could act as Ember's mother, I was going to erase her memories and plant ones of Emmett and you and put them into her mind as fake memories." Rosalie had a large grin on her face and Alice growled at it. _I'm getting a child?_ I growled at her for the thought and Bella just smiled, turning to face the grinning beauty. "No you are not. You were going to but after that small act I cannot trust you and now for what you did I cannot trust any of you but Jasper, Alice and Edward. So I must say goodbye to you, and I do agree with Ember, the world doesn't revolve around you and you don't deserve a child. Alice, Jasper and Edward, it was good meeting you" I said giving the three of them a bow. "Esme, if it weren't for the fact that I have a mother, you would have made a good one for Ember, Carlisle, I must say that I will always think of you as a father but I will never trust you, Emmett, you are a good man and last but not least Rosalie, get over yourself. If anything ever happens to me then Ember will be here with you all and I will plant memories in her head of Alice or Esme being the mother. Good bye." When she said those last words my heart almost shattered, I didn't know why. We only just met and I had fallen for her. Everyone was quiet and Rosalie was just to shocked to cry. Bella had gone and Alice had fallen into another vision.

Vision:

_It was me kissing Bella again. "I love you" were her words before she turned her back away from me to hug Ember. "Remeber honey, Edward is your father" She spoke those words and Ember's eyes were glazed as if her mind was changing and then she snapped out of it smiling at me. "Daddy!" However she turned to look at Bella and just stared at her.."Who are you?" Bella, just smiled down at her and murmured "I am glad you do not know" and with that Bella walked toward the Volturi and Alice saw it, "Bella!" It was Alice's scream as Bella stood in front of Aro, accepting it, she bowed down to Aro and accepted it. She accepted her own death._

_End of Vision._

"No..." I muttered turning my gaze toward where Bella had left... "No..." I said again,

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked as the girl went into a sobbing fit.

"Bella...she is going to be killed at the Volturi in a month..." Alice muttered and I couldn't take it, I ran after her, I didn't want her to die. No, not her were my only thoughts.


	6. Talk

**I am glad some people like this story.**

**I will try to post at least two chapters a day until this story ends.**

**Talk: **

BPOV

The bastards, I hate them now, the bastards allowed Rosalie to harm my daughter who is now in a small panic attack. How could Alice have not seen it and Edward not red Rosalie's mind!? Damn them all to HELL!

"Ember!" I yelled out those words, my daughter had hidden her vampire scent but her thoughts continued to bellow in my head. _I shouldn't be here, I deserved what I got, only if I kept my mouth shut! I should have, none of this would have happened and Mother wouldn't think me stupid! _Hmm, there we go, how could she think I think her stupid? It is sad to think that. I couldn't think her stupid, she is too cute and I couldn't even yell at her, even if I wanted to. I muttered something before stopping, she had finally allowed her scent to show. I should have never taught her to hide her scent if she was going to hide it from me!

I sighed, my speed increasing before I could see the light brown hair dancing behind her, she headed for our home, good. She hit the front door of the small mansion and it shattered. "Hey I have to fix that!" I called jokingly and she stopped, turning toward me, puffy red eyes. Ha, she was crying, tears and all. I hate it when she dry sobbed, it made her look like a normal vampire but we could shed tears but we dry sobbed better. Before she could turn and dart up to her room I stood in front of her. "Ember, what you did might have been a little your fault but you didn't deserve it and how come you think I think you stupid!? Come on girl!" I said patting her on the back. She looked at me, still crying before she rested her head on my chest, pouring her eyes out.

"Everything has gone wrong!" She yelled into my chest as I led her toward the Piano, her favourite thing to play as it was mine. I sat her down next to me, her head resting on my shoulder, drenching it with her tears that were born in her eyes but died on my top. "Its ok, she died protecting something important and it wasn't just the human" I muttered, directing the 'protecting something important' to her. I could just look at her and my mothers intuition went haywire, she was depressed because she was weak. My poor baby girl.

I let my fingers glide across the keys. I loved the song I was playing, I made it just for her. **(Listen to River Flows In You- Yiruma) **She listened to the tune, her crying slowed till it stopped and she hummed to the piano and my music. As my fingers glided across the keys Ember joined into making different sounds with the lower notes, toning it in with my own melody.

I turned slightly, looking at her, she was calm, not crying but a small smile was pressed on her face. I finished the song quietly turning my head to the door. "Did you like what you listened to Edward?" I called, I heard a small sigh as he opened the door.

"How did you know I was out there?" He asked raising an eye brow, his hands plastered to his hips.

"Because you forgot to hide your scent and you are not quiet and the wind told me you were coming" I said ticking off with each finger. He just laughed, a melody singing out when he did. I felt Ember cower into my back, Edward seemed to notice to.

"Why are you here, Edward?" I asked now stern, I did not enjoy having him just suddenly drop by after what had happened.

"I didn't want you to be hurt"

"So? Do you think I would trust you?"

"No but I want to protect you."

"Why?"

"I do not know but if you are being hunted down then maybe I can help?"

"So? I do not think you understand your position; my daughter is cowering from you. How can I trust you or even give you a chance when my family is afraid of your presence?" I asked, more or less actually growled it out.

"I tried to help her but Rosalie was not very cooperative. I am truly sorry for what happened but please give me a chance." He surprised me, it sounded like he was begging. I heard his inner self pleading and I just smiled, turning to face Ember, pressing my head lightly to hers so she knew what she was hearing. He was hurting himself inside out for letting everything happen to Ember, he should have stopped and protected Ember, he knew Rosalie's temper but was to slow and that was how my baby got hurt, he blamed himself. I pulled my head away, brushing a light kiss to her forehead. She looked at me, shielding her thoughts from him and just nodded.

"She trusts you Edward for now, break her trust and I will break your body" I said with a small reassuring smile, meaning what I said. "So, tell me, how exactly will you help us?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I stood.

"If you do not mind, a better way to protect you would to be move in with you and do it like that, you could come to school with me and do that as well, we have a music area if you are interested in music as well. I will stay with you all the time to protect your well being and Ember's." I stood there, repeating what he said over in my head. He would stay with us all the time but what if we moved? I couldn't bare taking him away from his happy little family. I wouldn't care if he moved in, I have enough rooms here and Ember could do with another bit of school.

"Sure. You may do anything you want, if you read, there is a library past the kitchen and if you play music as well then there is this piano, a violin, guitar and few other things in the music room other then the piano" I said, repeating that the piano wasn't in the music room since it was next to me. "You will be the only Cullen allowed in this house or near it. When you come back Ember will want to talk to you about the school" I muttered with a sigh, her sudden thoughts were of happiness to be in school.

"You will not be attending the school?" Edward asked, he pursed his lips and ruffled his bronze hair.

"Of course I will, I look younger then her for crying out loud, it will be a bit weird for me to go and pick her up and leave, we will be acting like sisters and you will still be a Cullen since Forks High already knows you" I said with a nod and he chuckled. I could get used to his laugh and his face, it was so cute..What the hell am I saying!?

And with that he had charged out the door, a crooked smile on his face as he moved away from us, full speed ahead.


	7. Leaving The Family

**Leaving the Family:**

EPOW

_Why do I see Edward leaving us for Bella...?_ Alice's thought hit him first as he entering mind reading range. Her voice quiet before I heard the familiar dry sobbing of the girl, she was trying to hide it. I reached the house easily, walking through the front doors, seeing the family on the couch, I took no note of them and their address for me to come over, instead I went upstairs. I was collecting my things before the array of thoughts violently erupted in my head.

_Edward why are you leaving!? – Rosalie_

_Ed, don't leave- Emmett_

_Why don't you come talk with us Edward?- Carlisle_

_Please don't leave; I don't need to lose a son –Esme_

I ignored the thoughts, well tried to. It was hard leaving them but it was for a good cause and I might see them at school. I must do this, Bella needed protection and I had a small protective nerve bouncing inside of me going, 'Protect, protect!'

I grabbed the clothes, keys to my shiny baby, CD's and that was it, fitting everything perfectly into a small brown leather suitcase. I turned gracefully, controlling my emotions so I didn't set Jasper off and closing my bedroom door. I heard my family's whispers and Esme's dry sobbing on Carlisle, Jasper looked up at me, he must have been feeling the little bit of emotion growing from me. I met his eyes and saw depression, the same with everyone else. Carlisle was the one to break the silence. "Where are you going Edward?" He asked, he composed a calm face but his eyes gave away his misery.

"To live with Bella." I stated simply watching them. Rosalie gave a small growl and I hissed at her. "I wouldn't be doing this if you didn't attack Ember" I responded baring my teeth at her. Emmett wrapped an arm around her shoulder, he pulled the blond beauty toward him quietly, shielding her.

"And why won't she trust the rest of us!?" Emmett muttered though his words came out with a bite to them. He ruffled his own hair as if to let thoughts get out.

"She doesn't like Rosalie at all, as you can tell, she doesn't like you Emmett because you are Rosalie's mate, she doesn't like Carlisle because he wanted to forget about her and never spoke about her, she doesn't like Esme or even want to be near her since she thinks you are trying to replace her mother, she doesn't like Jasper because he killed her mother today and she is not sure about Alice but she trusts me. OK?" I said, watching them with my golden eyes, seeing each of their emotions, getting each of their thoughts.

"Will you come back?" Esme asked, worried like usual.

"It depends. I will go with her where ever she goes... And she and Ember need protecting since they aren't normal vampires" I added, that caught Carlisle's attention and he raised an eyebrow.

_How so? _Carlisle asked, waiting for my own reply. "Their eyes are not normal and Ember can cry, tears and all and that wasn't good since it almost made Bella tear Rosalie apart again." My voice was slightly agitated as I spoke, directing what I said straight to Rosalie. "But if you are worried about me then I will still see you at school, I am convincing Bella to go since she has decided Ember will go. Now I will be leaving." I spoke up, turning to face the door, I felt sudden cold pressure wrap around my arms, holding them to the side and Emmett stood in front of me while Jasper stood behind me, holding me in the house. "Do not stop me or I will hurt you!" I growled, I flexed my arms against Jasper, slowly being able to pry his arms apart. Emmett growled, he was holding me there to, unable to escape the grasp. "WHY ARE YOU STOPPING ME!?" I hissed struggling more against them.

"Because we cannot let you condemn yourself, I am sorry my son.." Why was Carlisle acting so different!? BLOODY HELL! The time I had a chance to be with the Beauty Bella and it gets taken away from me!

"Let. Me. Go!" I poke, my voice rough as I roared, Alice, Esme and Rosalie flinched. "She has been through enough, I do not want her to go through more! For crying out loud she lost her mother and almost her daughter in one day! LET ME GO!" I yelled the words, rage spilling out of me stunning Jasper for a moment, my eye sight was being covered by a red haze. I was struggling to much for Emmett and Jasper, Carlisle was also there, dragging me away from the door, my suitcase on the floor. I was on the floor, I looked up seeing Esme's motherly face full of concern, Rosalie sitting back scowling and Alice just watching, biting down on her lip.

"Edward calm down, please" Jasper begged. He was barley holding on by a thread, Emmett was stern looking and Carlisle matched the fatherly worried look.

_What have you gotten yourself into, Edward? _Bella! My Bella! I liked the way my voice sounded as she said my name...I allowed her to read my mind, while still struggling. _Why do you want to come so badly? _I allowed her to read my mind again. It was because I wanted to protect her. _Fine, hold still, a shield is about to hit them off you in 3-2-1 _And as soon as she said 1 Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle let go.

I jumped up, heading for the door, grabbing my suit case while everyone stuggled to get up, their mates helping them up. "EDWARD!" The call was Esme as I hit the outside air, running to the car, getting into it and hitting the accelerator without stopping. I wanted to get out of there at that moment and had succeeded. I could now be with Bella and Ember and protect them but my own family refused to let me go, it will be slightly difficult to continue but I will not leave a women and her child defenceless, even if they were very strong and capable.

I turned down the road, landing on the highway as I headed into her direction, a smile inching onto my lips. Her laughter broke my 'serious' driving. _You should not have left your family for us._ Why wouldn't I want to? Any man would. _You do realise you are being followed by Emmett and Jasper. Bring them home and Ember will deal with them.._ Did she just say home? SO I defiantly was apart of it but more confused on how I couldn't hear Emmett's and Jasper's thoughts but the jeep was gaining quickly. I wanted to know what she meant about Ember will deal with them. What will the girl do? She fears them but will face them? She is an insane little creature, Alice and her would have become best friends if she and her mother were willing to trust us, they trust me, I hope they did.

I saw my turn of and drifted around the corner, my golden eyes flashing toward two pairs of golden eyes. I muttered a curse to my self, they had gained a lot of distance. I held my foot down on the accelerator, trying not to smash my baby to bits and then the feint light of my new home started to glow in the distance. I smiled, breaking, getting out of the car to meet Ember standing there then Bella and now me. "Edward, get back to the house!" Emmett boomed, he clearly didn't like the idea of me helping people and the fact these people were outside. Jasper just stared at Ember, she flinched back from Emmett's voice and Jasper sensed the fear radiating off her.

"She fears us?" He asked astounded, her knew she did just never realised this much but his face turned into a frown as the feeling of fear vanished and was replaced with bravery and courage. "Now she doesn't" he muttered, tilting his head to the left and Ember let out a light laugh.

"Where is your car boys?" Bella asked, a smile on her face as Edward's vanished behind them. Where did my car go? WHERE DID MY CAR GO!? I was staring around anxiously, I wanted my car, my silver Volvo, something else I put my life into and I wanted it to be in front of me, not missing. _Calm down, I am able to transport things short distances; it is in the garage with our cars...be calm. _I heard her voice, thank god it was ok, I would cry if I could if it wasn't.

"You boys better get back home or I will drop you car and it will smash to pieces" Bella said, she gave a small white smile, her eyes almost glowing, it was funny to watch both Jasper and Emmett look up to see their car hovering 50m above them, it was more so funny to see their mouths open, gaping large and wide.

"Put, my car down..." Emmett was threatening, his eyes were blazing, I guessed he was pissed, seeing his car about to die but I only snickered at what Ember said.

"Are you sure you don't want to rephrase that?" Ember asked, twirling a light brown curl around her finger. The car started to drop, Bella purposely doing it.

"NO!" Emmett screeched as he dove out of the way of the crashing car along with Jasper, the height it was dropped from would be dangerous for them. They covered their heads and the jeep stopped 30cm from the ground. "YOU IDIOT YOU COULD HAVE DAMAGED THE CAR!" Emmett boomed, his voice shook at the thought of his car dying but Bella just laughed.

"Leave now or I will destroy your car" Bella warned, her voice matching Emmett's intensity and she won. She placed the car on the ground and Emmett ran forward, to pin me down while Jasper went for Bella, both to slow and connected with Ember's leg as she kicked out, slamming them into thick trees which just fell apart. "Leave!" Bella commanded. Emmett and Jasper standing up, wiping their clothes of before getting into the jeep, speeding away.

Bella and Ember stared out after them before laughing their heads off. I raised an eye brow. "The car will be destroyed anyway" Bella said with a mischievous grin, I stared at her.

"Why?" I muttered astounded and she just turned and headed for the front door.

"Because I cut the brake lines." As she said those words I just stared at her, the crooked smile forming on my lips as I thought of what she said, my girl was a mischief maker and I like it.


	8. First Day At Forks High

**First Day at Forks High**

BPOV

Oh joy. I had signed Ember and I up to go to High School with Edward but I looked like the younger sister and had to put me down as 16 and her down as 18 making me a junior and her a senior, it sucked completely but I was Isabella Marie Swan and she was Ember Artemisia Swan. We could both drive, thank god for that, I wouldn't last being unable to drive but we were going to take one car per day and we agreed it would be the Maserati, my baby.

I examined myself in the mirror. I wore white and grey camouflage short shorts, a grey low cut top that hugged my chest showing some of my cleavage and my curves, for shoes I had white slip-ons with skulls patterning them and around my neck and wrists was an array of silver jewellery. My hair went down to my waist, ringlets in different sections. Oh how I hated myself for letting Ember pick my clothes. I did agree that I looked fantastic but she looked cute, black shorts, red tank top, leather boots up to mid thigh, jewellery and she just looked cute to me. She turned and smiled at me and I returned my smile.

We both turned and left the room, heading down stairs to meet Edward. He looked stunning to. Black pants and a white shirt that had the top two buttons undone. I smiled at him calmly; we had gotten close since he had left his family. He almost acted like a father with Ember. "You have to go in your Volvo Edward" I sighed, disappointed.

"Why?" He asked raising an eye brow before it clicked, he gave me a melody laugh that made my heart jump. "Aha and it means you must also sit with your family.

"I will which is why we will sit together." He announced and my heart gave another leap. I nodded before heading out the front door. Ember locked it behind her and we headed into the garage, I sat myself in the passage side of the Maserati while Ember sat in the driver's seat, I pouted. I looked over seeing Edward sit gracefully in his Volvo before both our cars sped off. Both driver's racing each other and I was annoyed, I just realised something. IM ONLY 16! It means I can't drive yet...I would only be a Learner. Can my day get any worse?

I sighed walking into the office, fluffing up my hair so it looked better. _What pretty ladies._ I looked down at Ms Cope who sat there smiling at us. "How may I help you dears?" she asked, she looked between us both. _They remind me of the Cullen kids..I wonder if they're related.._ I resisted scowling at the thought, I didn't want to be related to any of them but Edward.

"This is our first day, I am Isabella Marie Swan and this is Ember Artemisia Swan" I said introducing ourselves and recognition flashed through her eyes. She went through the piles on her desk before handing both of us a map of the school and our classes for the weeks to come. I sighed.

"Just get this slip signed by your teachers and bring it back to me by the end of the day, good luck and welcome to Forks High" Ms Cope said and we both nodded, smiled and left. We headed out the door and found the familiar male in front of us, two of them actually. "Jasper, Emmett, nice to see you but we are busy, bye" I said giving them a small wave before turning to move away with Edward, who smiled lovingly down at me. Wait...why was he smiling lovingly? I took no notice, trying to hide my surprise. Jasper gave a small laugh behind me and I ignored him.

"What do you two have?" Edward asked and we slowed, pulling out our time tables. He took them and examined them nodding and I sighed again. "I'm in all of your classes Ember but since you are a junior I am not in any of your classes but luckily so are none of the others but you seem to have a lot of music periods which is good for you but in music you need to perform in front of the school at some point" Edward murmured, his voice just a light caress before he moved away. "Not being rude but I need to get to know you remember? I'm a Cullen, Swans" he informed Ember and I and we just nodded.

_Look at the two new kids, they are hawt!_

_I want there eyes...so beautiful- _I liked that person straight away.

_Hey, maybe one of them could date me? _

_Oh great, the other vamps are here! Why did Edward bring them to this school- _The voice was familiar, aha! Rosalie, I want her dead, a slow and painful death would do good for her.

_Oh, I like what they are wearing! _Alice, of course, the fashion freak pixie. I now call her FFP for short so I know who is speaking, ha! I now ignored the impact of thoughts that were dancing in my mind, I had the sudden erge to move away from people but knew that I had to go to home room because in 5 seconds the bell would ring and I would be in Music.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1... And there goes the chiming bells, the sudden footsteps of people flooding the area, their voices mingling with each other before everything was silent, they had moved to their rooms quite quickly and I was left standing there looking down at the map quickly. I saw where I was, nodded, memorizing the map before I walk human pace, slow agonizing movement toward the Music block. How could they walk this slow? I took unnecessary breaths every 6 seconds and pretended to trip as I walked up the stairs, I made myself look slightly nervous, first day of school, I had to look nervous.

I found my room, MUSIC ROOM 4, I sighed, preparing myself, knocking lightly before walking into the room, a spunky looking teacher looked up to me and smiled. "You must be the new student, Isabella Marie Swan?" He asked as I walked toward him, handing him the sheet.

"Yes but I prefer Bella" I murmured, he nodded and scrawled on the sheet in front of him, signing off the box. I took the sheet from him and sat at the back of the classroom, enjoying the fact that there was a spare seat. More thoughts interrupted my own thoughts of a new melody for the guitar. I looked up meeting the teachers gaze, he watched me, tilting his head to the left as if waiting for the answer, I wondered what he was on about before his thought hit me. "Beethoven" I said and he nodded.

_Mmmm, I would like the new girl, she looks better then Jessica and Lauren _Images started to flash in his head of him and Jessica and what they did, I shuddered at it as he changed the person of Jessica to me. I heard myself growl menacingly but no one heard. I pulled my gaze away from his, a small smile on his face.

The teacher allowed us to go to instruments of any sort to play a piece of music. I stood up and moved to the large black piano in the corner, I bit my lip as someone brushed a hand against my butt as they moved past, I turned to look at the same boy who was thinking about Jessica and Lauren, he tried to smile, he seemed to whistle at me, eyeing me, looking me up and down. "You do know that if you are trying to seduce or flirt you are not doing a good job, so far you have proved that you aren't a player and by the way you seem to 'seduce' it seems you are desperate and have no balls" I muttered with a small smile, I received a glare from him and laughs from other girls. "Sorry, only telling the truth" I sighed. I sat down at the piano, closing my eyes, listening to my own mind playing the music before I followed the pattern. Ah, music, the only true way to relax. I didn't stop at one song but continued, allowing the music to flow through me throughout the lesson. I hummed the tune and seemed to think of lyrics but never sung them out loud. The class flew by like there was no tomorrow and just as I figured out the ending and played it the bell had gone. Dang.

I stood up, heading for the door before I sniffed them, 6 vampires, great. Lucky, Ember was in their class but Edward was there, that was good. I moved out of the class room, smiling calmly at Ember who just nodded and Edward who gave me a crooked smile. I walked past the rest of them, ignoring them while Alice watched me curiously before she followed. I moved out of the block, blinking as I pretended to trip down the step but catch myself afterwards. "Stop following me young V" I said with a chuckle, stopping and turning to face the short pixie.

"Why am I young?" Alice asked, she was pouting and I was smiling.

"Because I am older then you little V, now leave me alone I do not want to speak to you" I growled only low enough for her to hear.

"Why? What did we do?! We aren't the ones who replaced you! Carlisle did that not us!" She said that and I slapped to quick for human speed and to hard for a human 16 year old. I saw Jasper watching from the top of the steps and he growled a warning growl.

"Don't you dare say his name! He is not your father and he never will be! You have no clue how it is to be betrayed so don't you dare even try to act as if you know how it feels! You have a mate who clearly loves you! You were not married to a man who just wanted to use you and rape you! Leave me alone already!" I hissed furiously and Jasper had a hardline in his jaw. "If you want to care for someone then care for Ember not me!" I muttered, she reached out and I darted back away from her, the wind gaining speed. "Leave ME ALONE!" I spoke, my tone sharp and my voice strong making Alice cower back slightly.

I turned away from them. I moved toward the P.E. change rooms. I looked in my locker there and found my choice of tops, a sports bra, tank top or a normal t-shirt and shorts. I picked the sports bra, it was more comfortable to wear. I changed into the blue shorts and the white sports bra, I walked out of the change room and into the class, the teacher was explaining we were going to be partnered with a senior to do a small jog around the school. Great a partner.

_OMG! I hope I get MIKE! _

_Aww, Mike is so hot..._

_Wonder who I'm gunna get _I wonder who this 'Mike' is. He seems to be a ladies man but I don't want him, someone else can get him if I get him, I will swap and damnit there is no swapping.

"Jessica and Torri, Mike and Bella.." Shit! I didn't want him! I growled under my breath as he moved toward me, inspecting me like a new peice of flesh. I ignored the thoughts in his mind of what he wanted to do to me and what he wanted me to do to him, grose. I muttered a refusal as he stood next to me, we started to jog quietly. "I'm Mike" He said but I could see he was waiting for the right time to 'try to get me out with him' or something else.

"I know" I muttered turning my gaze away from him. "Why don't we just go our own ways? It would be so much easier!" I said with a fake smile. _Playing hard to get eh? _Great...yep defiantly hard to get...I go this way and you go that way...I turned to my left and of course he followed. Wrong way idiot! I go left you go right! Damn why couldn't I scream out the words? I felt him, couldn't see but I felt him oogling my behind. I sighed, stopping mid path and held out my hand to him, turning around quickly. "Look, stop following me, I do not care if it is a class task, go another way, now...And stop looking at me like I'm a new piece of meat on the market!" I growled menacingly and he didn't get the threat but simply smiled. He moved closer to me, slipping his fingers under my chin to life my gaze to his.

"But you want me, I can tell" he said and I laughed.

"Like I would! HA HA HA! Nice joke but I would never want you, never ever!" I hissed and turned to look at my escape routes. No hurting the human like a vampire. I saw at each end there were Mike's small group cheering him on. An arm slithered around my waist pulling me closer, and it felt to much like Aiden for my liking.

"Any girl would want me to kiss them like this" he spoke quietly tilting his head to mine with me pulling away.

"I'm not any girl, let go before I hurt you" The threat rung in my voice but he just moved further forward. "Let. Me. Go" I repeated and he just laughed, his breath hot as his head came closer to meeting my lips. I growled, and kneed him right between the legs, he leg go, wincing and dropped to the ground. "I told you to let go" I muttered before walking past the boys at the end of the blocks. Sighing as I went to P.E. again and got changed. The bell went and I went to the cafeteria, hoping to find Ember there, alone.

I reached the front doors of the cafeteria, I walked in, grabbed my lunch, bought it, placed it on a tray and turned to find Ember sitting with 5 vampires laughing her head off. "Having fun Ember?" I growled out, only audible for a vampire to hear and she snapped her head up in response and looked at me. "So you are telling me that I wasted my time coming to save you from Rosalie and you decide to sit and laugh with them!? Fine just go live with them, you seem happier there then you do with me" I hissed under my breath and she just looked lost and sad at me, along with Jasper who felt my emotions, Edward's mouth slightly open and Rosalie was smug.

I turned, disgusted at my daughter but a pang of pain hit me. I would leave now, she can live with them and she will be safe! It is for the better. Then the arm slid around my waist. "Miss me, Bells?" Mike. Can I kill him yet? Please? I turned my head up to his, growling.

"Oh I didn't, let me go or I will knee you again" I hissed and he shuddered at the thought. "Thats it" I muttered bringing my knee up and hitting something hard, damn he was wearing a cup! Little cheater. He laughed and I elbowed him in the ribs, he let go. "Stay the hell away from me" I hissed, placing my food in the bin and hitting him over the head with the tray. "No touching!" I muttered storming out of the cafeteria, some cheers erupted from the eating area but I felt the other vampires just watching me. I blocked all thoughts as I moving away from the school, the sky starting to pour down with rain and lightning shattered the silence as I moved. I didn't even make it through the first school day at this darn place. _I am leaving this place, stay with them all Ember and you all protect her and Rosalie, you are not a freaking mother to her! I am leaving, I am taking the mustang now, good bye. I love you Ember and Edward but it is safer if you stay with your new grandma and granddad and yes, you can kill your aunt Rosalie if she gets on your nerves. _I opened and small mind trail between them all so they could hear the thoughts at once. I closed it and my own thoughts as I reached the house, grabbing the keys to the mustang, entering the car and turning it on. I listened to the engine purr, opened the garage door and froze. The familiar body was in my garage entrance, muscles, white blonde hair and red eyes, the same smile and everything I hated was there. The male came close to my windscreen, smashed it, showing glass over me, I was personally to stunned to move and dragged me out of the driver's seat. I shrank back, Aiden..here.

"I still see you are feisty" he spoke in that rich sexy tone and I went to kick his side quickly, his had grabbing my leg, inches before it reached him. I went still, a quick electrical charge ran through my body, stunning my senses, shorting my nerves and everything went black, the last thing I saw was Aiden laughing and holding me tightly in his arms.

--

**Sorry for the late post people ^.^**


	9. Missing Strength

**Missing Strength**

EPOV

I stared in disbelief, I couldn't run after Bella, I would give away the vampire secret but she was leaving? No she had left. She trusted Ember with us because she thought it would be safer for the female but the girl was fragile and she didn't shatter but was now quiet, keeping to herself, she clearly hadn't been away from her mother at all, this the first time. It almost broke my heart watching Ember move around her movements were slow, unsteady, she had to drive a car home like this. Fun.

The last period of the day ended, I couldn't reach Bella and we were taking Ember back to our home. I reached the car park, walking behind Ember, she wasn't coming back to school either by the looks of it. Her beautiful pale eyes were lifeless, despair and worse of all she felt fear but Jasper could only feel a little bit of it, as if she was making sure not to hurt him. "Ember, are you ok?" I asked, she sat down in the Maserati quietly, looking up at me.

"Cheery" she said with a fake smile, starting the engine, closing the door and driving out slowly, clearly waiting for me and the others. I ran human pace to my car, reversed quickly in front of Ember, Emmett pulled out behind the Maserati and we all left at once. Bella, Bella, Bella, my Bella, what made you suddenly leave? Why did you snap? It couldn't have just bin Mike...Bella..I couldn't get her out of my head. The beautiful vampire that I wanted to hold close to me, hold for the centuries t come and now she was gone from my sight forever. Dammit Bella! You haven't told me why you wanted to leave! I hit the steering wheel on the Volvo, not hard enough to break it but hard enough to damage it.

In a matter of minutes they reached their large white house. Carlisle was clearly home since his car was parked out the front. We all parked the cars and all got out, in seconds I was by Ember's door, she slid out, still blank, Rosalie was by her side, smiling motherly down at her. I knew what she was hoping, she was hoping that she could be Ember's new 'mother' since Bella left her. "Its ok Ember, I'm here" Rosalie said. I was furious and Jasper sensed it to. Ember turned her head toward Rosalie and smiled.

"If you try to act like my mother I will kill you. The only one fit to be mother to me is either Bella, Alice or Esme, not you" She said calmly still walking, Emmett laughed and so did I. Finally people started to have guts to tell Rosalie off. Then it hit me, Bella wouldn't die at Volturi, the only reason she would have was if she killed Mike and she didn't but what was her future now? I looked toward Alice who was almost in her dry sobbing mode.

"I can't see her now.." she whispered as we reached the front door, opening it, walking in then Emmett yelled.

"We are home with an extra package!" As he said that both Carlisle and Esme flittered in front of us, using there speed. They raised an eye brow before looking at Ember. Carlisle's face stricken as he saw her and Esme was clearly depressed.

"What happened?" Carlisle demanded, he was afraid for his daughter and granddaughter.

"Bella left because she thought it was safer and she left Ember with us." Alice responded leading Ember toward a chair, sitting the girl down and sitting next to her. "Now Ember won't respond to most talking unless it involves Rosalie trying to act mother" as Alice said that Esme and Carlisle both growled at her and she cringed back.

"Ember, honey, what can you tell us about Bella's and your life and how you two became vampires?" Alice said, she told the others to sit quickly before Ember began. A small smile played on the vampire's lips.

"As you might know, Bella was turned at 16 when she was being raped by Aiden. He had gotten her pregnant at the same time that night with me. Aiden hadn't liked the idea of Bella going to look for Carlisle, he had gone missing and Aiden didn't care, he wanted his wife and that was it. After he turned her, he left and I was born while Bella was still unconscious, I tore through her stomach and I remember her so well. She had healed and I was walking around, learning new things waiting for her to wake up and when she did she was shocked to find me. She recognized she was a vampire and then her mother, Éclair, came and she was a vampire to. All three of us knew you were alive so we went to look for you Carlisle. When I turned 18 Aiden got to me. I was born vampire and since I was Bella's daughter she would do anything for me even if it meant turning herself over to Aiden and I escaped but he had her. He raped her again over a period of 6 days before I gained the strength with Éclair to get Bella out, she was broken again and we repaired her over the years but we have been hiding nonstop and she kept of getting raped when caught. Whenever she sees him she suddenly fears him, so she could never kill him but he hunted her and to get to her he used me. I ended up almost getting her killed, I was weak but we were still escaping him. We ended up here, found Carlisle, lost Éclair and now I have a snob acting as if she can be a replacement for my mother. That is our life shortened." I stared at her horror struck. Aiden had harmed my angel that bad? Almost shattered my angel? What was wrong with that sick bastard? Had he no hope to him? No respect at all? He deserved to die slow and painfully. I growled and Carlisle was in a state of his mind and Ember was crying, tears and all, Alice hugging her.

"You are now staying here Ember, don't worry" Alice chimed in and Ember nodded standing up.

"I need to get a few things from my house" she whispered, everyone stood but Rosalie. She sat cross armed ignoring us. We all headed out toward her house. Ember stared up to the sky, it was no longer blue but instead it was filled with smoke, smoke coming from the direction of Ember's home and Ember quickened, realization hitting her. Everyone else quickened their paces as well. Why was my angels house of fire? Was my angel there and why is there a male vampire standing there with blood all over him?

Ember stopped in front of the vampire quickly, stepping back, everyone else stopping. "Aiden, where is my mother!?" She hissed furiously, looking at the burning house. This bastard was Aiden!?

"Is that any way to greet your father?" Aiden asked, I was about to lunge at him but Emmett was holding me with a lot of trouble. "How did you think I got all this blood over me and how did you think I set the fire? All Bella, she is no longer alive in this world" Aiden said, he grinned savagely and to my surprise Carlisle attacked. He was attacking full force, Ember helping him. They ended up tearing him apart and throwing him into the fire.... I wanted him to die painfully but it ended quickly. Ember was on her knees, crying, my love was dead and her daughter here motherless and fatherless. It was depressing but Alice was dry sobbing to, Carlisle holding Ember as they cried together. Carlisle lost a daughter and so did Esme but she was staring into the fire, her body shaking with sobs.

All I could think of was Bella, her last smile, her beautiful hair, the way she moved, how music flowed through her and her voice of the angels. All my Bella, all my Bella that was now gone...


	10. Condemned to the Sea

**Condemned to the sea**

BPOV

I sat in the corner of the room, Aiden had sealed off most of my power and had his way with me before he left. Once again I felt dirty, shattered and I hoped he would die. I dressed in what clothes i had left, my underwear, bra and pants. The bastard destroyed my shirt. So I was in bra and pants, feeling dirty as hell and uncomfortable by the fact there were three vampires in my room. James, Laurent and Victoria, the rest of Aiden's coven. "Get lost" I hissed, I was to weak to fight, I could barley stand let alone the fact try to defend myself and the three didn't seem that happy, I was more confused by the fact that they had a hammer and Five very big old roman steel nails, well they looked old and Romanish but they just didn't seem right, they were glittering with somthing sparkly and also the tips were shining, defiantly not normal steel. "Leave me alone..." I muttered as the one named Laurent advanced toward me.

"Come with us quietly" He spoke to me, reaching out and I summoned up my strength to push him away from me and into the wall. I took a step back, some force was against me when I did that. I watched as James charged, I gasped as his closed fist slammed into my chest, I went flying backwards and into the wall, Victoria laughed like a mad scientist. "He said quietly" James growled getting closer to me, picking me up by my neck. O how I despised being weak like this. He squeezed down and I choked for unneeded air.

"James, we must not kill her, she will die by herself or with our help" Laurent spoke calmly as he pulled me from James's grip holding me to himself. "It is quite funny to see her so weak, she can't protect herself after the strength he took from her and by the look of it she hasn't fed for about a week or two by the looks of her eyes, they are not the pretty white green instead they are growing to a grey white colour. It just means that she is getting much weaker. I wonder how long she can last without blood, I wonder if she would become a new born again if she is starved and all her blood drained?" I didn't like the sound of that. Not at all. I growled, baring my teeth, struggling wild against Laurent's grip.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled, failed as he started to lead me out of the room with me kicking and screaming.

"Well then, lets see how much blood she can deal without" Victoria, acting all smug and she was smiling wickedly, her flame red hair resembling the fire that burned in her eyes. "This will be fun as well!" Victoria said, she was in front of me in seconds, Laurent let me go and Victoria slammed her fist into my stomach. Yes, I defiantly hated being weak. I felt blood form in my mouth, my own blood.

I fell to my knees, my body starting to become to weak to keep me up right. "Well that was a little hard Victoria" Laurent said before I was thrown over James's shoulder. We were flying through the forest with wind blowing past us, I saw the ground move under and behind me rapidly. Then we stopped, I heard the water crashing, the air smelt like salt water and where I was, weakened like hell, it smelt of old dried blood. James held me to his side, removing me from his shoulder, allowing my feet to touch the ground but I slumped in his vice arms. I looked forward, there was a large metal cross there. The beauty of the cross outstanding. It was silver, it was edged with gold and a floral rose pattern surrounded it. Next to it was a coffin, the size of the cross but it was metal to, surrounded by a floral pattern but carved in it had the date on it and underneath it 'Nosferatu' in ancient letters. Oh crap this didn't sound good. I growled at it, looked to James as he pushed me down onto the cross. I was weak but I was still fighting his iron grip. "Get lost!" I screamed those words before my arm was pulled out to the side, the top of a spike resting above my wrist before Victoria pulled her hand up. I screamed, my eyes widened as she dropped her hand down and the spike drove through my wrist and the metal underneath it. Shit! How the hell did this spike get through vampire skin!? Bullets freaking bounce of it but this spike went through it! Pain split through my arm before she spiked my other wrist to the cross, I tried pulling my arms free but failed, pain ripping through my flesh. I screamed in pain, unable to hold my own cries of pain back. Damnit I was being crucified! Freaking hell and it hurt! I was struggling kicking so my legs wouldn't be pinned with a metal spike. James had pinned my legs, my legs crossed over one another and a spike drove through my legs again. I screamed again, shit this was hurting. Lightning clashed in the sky as my last scream escaped. I glared at the three of them, bearing my teeth wildly, Victoria held a spike over my stomach and one in the middle of my chest, they both hit down at once and I screamed, blood curdling scream, blood trickling from the corner of my mouth. My blood seeped out of the wounds, the spikes holding me down, confusion still corrupted me of how they pierced my skin. I hissed in pain, unable to lift my back off the metal cross. It hurt, I didn't like pain at all. I cried out as they lifted the cross off the ground, placing it in the metal coffin, closing the lid, they pinned each corners with more metal spikes and I was in darkness. Why were they doing this!? What the hell did I do to them!? There was just black where I was, I was struggling to keep myself alive, trying to unseal most of my power. The sounds of the ocean coming closer were increased my ,y metal encasing, the impact across the water, my coffin sinking. SHIT! I almost screamed again, what part of the ocean was I in!? If this coffin doesn't stop sinking then it will need to depressurise! I pushed what power I had out, I was letting the shield around my coffin be crushed while it kept me alive. I wouldn't give up now. I needed to live and this goddamned thing wasn't helping and I couldn't escape it. I was losing blood, everything seeming to become dull and I was becoming a lifeless doll with the more blood I lost. This wasn't a good situation to be in, in hurt so much and I was getting dizzier and more tired by the second, I was thirsting for blood and also keeping myself from being depressurised and crushed. I will be in this situation for a while. And right now, the last thing in my mind, the last three faces in my mind were Laurent's, James's and Victoria's. I will kill them. I hissed in frustration.

I felt the four elements surrounded my coffin, in the shield. Fire was keeping the light going but wasn't strong enough to melt the metal, water was keeping the creatures at bay, earth was helping protect my coffin from the sand attacks and wind was helping me make sure the shield didn't get crushed, oh my guardians were here for now.


	11. Volturi's Findings

**Volturi's Findings**

EPOV

It has been 157 years since my loves death, Bella's death. Ember has been living with the Volturi as well as me, I went to choose death but thought it more a burden for me to stay alive. I have a mate now, 70 years after Bella's death I found someone else, Rosalie bringing me someone, she had gotten sick of me being down. I got married to her, her name is Tanya Denali, yes I knew her before but I was in desperate times, I hate her guts actually but desperate times call for desperate needs. I felt like I was betraying Bella when I married through the Volturi. Damn I hated myself for it, I am stuck with a tyrant. Speaking of the devil here she comes now.

"Eddie!" O I hate that name, someone kill her now! I growled in response to that name, it was disgusting. My name is Edward not EDDIE! DO I NEED A SIGN PLASTERED ON MY HEAD! 'This is Edward, not EDDIE!'I turned to face her, no smile on my lovely face. "Don't give your wife that look!" Tanya demanded, reaching up to give me a kiss on the lips. I pulled back, I wasn't in the mood for this at all. I turned my back on her and continued to walk toward Aro, Caius and Marcus's room, my family were there, Ember, Carlisle, Alice, Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie, I wanted to see them before they leave. I reached the room quietly, pushing open the doors. _Edward, it is nice to see you again! _All was the same response for everyone but Marcus, Aro and Caius. They watched me, I glared at them and Aro smiled.

"IT is good to see you Edward!" Alice said wrapping her arms around me. I hugged back briefly before punching Emmett's fist with my own, nodded to Jasper and Carlisle, hugged Esme and ignored Rosalie. "We only came for a visit" Alice said pouting, her hands on her hips.

"Well you could always stay here, we are happy to have you." Aro said, overly enjoyed. Alice looked to him and shook her head.

"Nope" she spoke with a small smile, her arms swaying by her sides. Alice glared as Tanya walked inside, I glared and growled to. Tanya just smiled bobbing up and down. Then three vampires walked into the room, aha. These three must be the ones condemned to death because they showed themselves in a mall full of people and didn't kill them. We all turned to face them and something seemed to familiar about them.

"Aha, these must be James, Laurent and Victoria, you are here to be killed" Aro said sickly sweet. He smiled at the three and they all growled. _I do not like the feeling of this Edward, as soon as they walked in something else came, it was filled with hatred, wanted revenge and I am about to die of feeling pain! _I took notice of Jasper's thoughts, lifting an eye brow at him.

We were about to continue watching the scene before I knew where the three looked familiar. I hissed quickly "I remember where I saw you, you were in one of Alice's visions, you were apart of Aiden's coven, the bastard killed Bella!" I hissed and Alice, Ember and Emmett joined in.

"Yes, he did kill her but we saw what he did to her before he killed her, he seemed to have a nice time watching her wither underneath him as he took her by force" Victoria snarled, I almost lunged toward her, hissing furiously but Aro stopped me.

"Do not touch them! We will kill them later!" Aro commanded, Ember stopped immediately.

The doors behind us pushed open, Demitry, Felix and Jane walked into the room. "Aro, Marcus, Caius, we found something in the Ocean, it is a coffin of sort, presumably containing a vampire since it has Nosferatu written on it but we cannot go near it. We brought it to you since we were able to get it here but we re unable to touch it because of a shield and the fact the four elements are protecting whatever is inside it" Demitry said as they levitated the coffin inside with one of the other vampires powers. As soon as it got inside Jasper, Laurent, James and Victoria froze. _The feelings are coming from that! _James said quickly but I couldn't understand why the three condemned vampires froze.

Aro stood up, reading the date on the coffin. "How can this creature live? It seems to have been in there for 157 years" Aro said making Marcus and Caius to stand, and everyone else turn and look. He moved toward the coffin, circling it, looking at the shield and watching the elements move around. "Fire, Earth, Water and Wind and a shield, this one is strong, how could they have lasted this long I ask again" Aro said. "Damine" he said and a male vampire stepped forward, I recognized him straight away, Ember's mate, a tall, brown haired, golden eyed and muscular man moved toward the coffin, held out his hand and the shield, the elements stopped completely. However as soon as they stood the air became hotter, to heavy, watery and the ground shook, it was as if a beast had awoken but went to sleep when everything became normal. "Open it" He ordered and as soon as he said that, two guards moved forward and Victoria, James and Laurent moved backwards. Aro saw this and flicked his hands toward Laurent, two guards holding him back as Aro moved to him, touching his hand. Aro froze seeing his memories all at once and he snarled. "You were the ones who nailed a vampire to a cross in there!? You got spikes used by a slayer to pin a vampire in there and they had done nothing wrong?" Aro had changed in those few seconds, he was actually furious at this outcome. "Open it!" He ordered as the two vampires were struggling with the top of the coffin, finally ripping it off. Aro froze as he saw blood just spill out of the bottom of the standing up coffin. I was also surprised, the blood should have been dry by now and yet it was as if it was fresh.

"Eddie, what is it! It smells!" Tanya was complaining again. "Edd-"

"SHUT UP!" I hissed glaring at her, furious, why did I marry her?"

Aro reached his hand out, touching the vampires skin, the poor creature still in the coffin. Aro felt sadness, I could see it written all over his face. "You have faced a lot and you still survive, you have lived a life of pain and you are still here, you thought things would be better for her and you are right, she is safe and has a mate now. Now you are safe and will feed soon, once we get you out of there" I heard a sigh of relief coming from the figure but it was barely alive by the sound of it. "Felix, Demitry, get the cross out" Aro said stepping out of the pooling blood and away from the figure. Demitry and Felix moved forward, they gasped at what they saw before they reached in, pulling out the cross and laying it on the ground, still covering our vision of the person. The guards surrounded the potentially dangerous vampire before they pulled out the spikes in the persons legs, the scream echoed before they threw it aside, they pulled out the one of the stomach, inching closer so we can almost get a view of who the person was, another scream and the spike in the chest was pulled out and the one in the stomach. This time there was no scream as the spikes in the wrists were pulled out. Both Felix and Demitry threw the spikes into the coffin, spiking through the metal out the back. "The spikes coated with diamond, that is how they pierced the flesh and they are flecked with diamond so they keep the blood flowing. How did you survive without blood and keep enough strength to make sure you didn't depressurise?" Marcus inquired. I watched, wanting to see who it was. Victoria, James and Laurent moved back, running to escape but the guards stopped them, pinning them to the ground. I Felix be forced to the ground, a snarling female vampire there, she was crouching, her skin white and eyes black as the night, she was weak but strong at the same time. And worst of all I recognized her. Bella. My angel was crucified to a cross, thrown into a coffin and dropped into the sea and look at her now, she was an untamed beast they just set free. Felix and Demitry restrained her, holding her tightly so she didn't just attack, her beautiful brown hair waving around, straight and fell into ringlets, her eyes pure black, she was still moving with holes in her wrists, chest, stomach and ankles. Carlisle had stepped back, his hand over his mouth, Rosalie stared, Emmett seemed tense, Jasper looked like he was going to snap, Alice and Esme were dry sobbing, Ember was literally in tears and for some reason Tanya was growling. "Who is this ugly thing!?" She asked furiously. Bella had never answered Marcus's question . "Eddie who is this!?" Tanya, this would be the best time to shut up. Tanya made a mistake by wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling herself closer, reaching up to kiss me on the cheek. The growl from Bella warning everyone, I pushed Tanya away quickly making her connect to a wall, I wasn't up for her today. And it seemed that Bella was a little touchy, Bella hasn't been out in the open for 157 years, Jasper would feel her rising hunger. Her lips looked dry, cracked almost. "Eddie, why did you do that to your wife!?" Jasper froze.

"She is upset...and again feels betrayed by Edward now AND she is happy that Ember is OK" Jasper said feeling the sudden pain and betrayal that I had caused. She was happy but betrayed. My Bella was harmed. Hurt because of me.

"Mum...calm down. Please calm down" I watched Ember as she moved toward her mother, Damine grabbed a hold of her, trying to keep his mate back from the violent women. "Damine, let me go, she doesn't understand that you are my mate and husband, she will kill you, let me calm her down at least!" Ember said ripping her arm away from her mate, Damine didn't resist. She moved toward Bella, Felix and Demitry letting Bella go. Ember got closer to Bella and Bella just tilted her head to the left. Her thoughts were unreachable as normal and somehow comforting. "Mum, its ok, see, everything is fine, see the Cullens are fine, I am happy, I promise you can kill Tanya later if you want and then kill Edward but just calm down. You need to hunt and heal. You need your strength and then we can talk about what has happened over these few years..." Ember said but froze when the small protective shield wrapped around Bella, the elements showing clearly as well. The shield and elements went down thanks to Damine but that just caused Bella to panic a bit more. Ember got close enough to wrap her arms tightly around Bella. I saw Bella flinch at the contact, as if she wasn't used to suddenly someone being hugged, it was almost like she could remember the faces but not the feelings. Then it hit us all, the smell of blood entering our nostrils. We all looked to Bella to see how she would react but we got nothing, she just looked to Jasper, we expected him to react but he didn't. He was to focused on Bella as she moved away from Ember. "Damine, take away her powers now!" Ember commanded but Damine didn't react in time. In a matter of seconds she had pushed past Felix and Demitry and headed for Aro, every guard going to stop her but she jut held out her hand. Aro smiled and willingly took it. He pulled his arm hand away and just looked at her. "So many questions. We will start with this one. The girl who hugged you is your biological daughter, her name is Ember and her mate is the one who has been taking your powers away from you, his name is Damine. Carlisle is your father, by your memory he left you and he wanted to forget you. You don't trust any of the Cullens other then Edward, you were raped at the age of 16 and turned then, you were crucified and sealed in a c-" Aro stopped as Bella looked at him.

"Yes, thank you, I remember now. Do you mind if I go hunt so I can replenish my strength?" She asked, I loved her voice, even if it was horse, it sounded so lovely.

"Don't worry, dinner is coming to us.." Marcus said.

"I do not drink human blood, I am a vegetarian" Bella, instructed, I smiled at her and she ignored me.

"Then yes you may but come back" Aro instructed and she headed for the doors. I went to her, I was happy and I grabbed her hand from behind and held her there. She turned and glared at me with the black eyes of hers.

"Let me go Edward" She hissed.

"Bella why ar" I stopped in mid sentence when I felt her use her strength, sending me into a wall.

"Edward, why do you seriously think I am annoyed? You couldn't wait for me? And you believed I was dead!? And you got married to someone who calls you Eddie!? EDDIE!?" She defiantly wasn't happy with me and I couldn't blame her.

"It was hard to live without you! I almost thought of suicide!" I yelled straight away back at her. "It was difficult" I said quickly trying to defend myself.

"Yeah and you did what live around 60 years without me!? And I did what!? Live 378 goddamned years escaping a rapist and did you think I went and married some ditz?" She growled at me and I understood what she meant, I felt the impact of a wall as she threw me against it and it hurt. Then I just watched her leave, she said nothing, she just left to hunt.


	12. The Hunt and The Broken

**Hunt and the Discussion**

BPOV

It was so great to be free of the coffin. Even if I had holes in my skin, I could easily heal myself but at this stage I wanted my strength. "Ms, you will need something to cover up yourself from the light" The lady at the desk spoke to me, she didn't move to get me anything.

"I will be fine, no one will see me" I said, she blinked and I used my bit of invisibility to conceal myself from human eyes. The girl just stared into blank space before nodding to me.

"Good luck with your hunt then" she said, I smiled even if she couldn't see it and headed out through a tunnel. I reached the outside world, the smell of humans suddenly surrounding me, fresh smells of their blood, different types of blood, lovely smelling sweet blood. Tempting fresh, delicious, blood. I want it. No! Great, I was starving and surrounded by people, I needed to get out of the city and into the surrounding forest, now! I moved quickly, passing people, jumping over people, escaping the beautiful smell of human blood. I felt like a newborn, being surrounded by the temptation of slaughtering innocent people by accident, I wasn't going to repeat that even if I hadn't taken any human blood before, I wasn't going to start now.

I reached the forest, scanning it for any type of humans, making sure the area was safe for me to allow my animal instincts to take over. I prowled through the trees branches listening intently. I found no sounds, smelt no human blood and the only thing that hit my senses that was even more familiar was the animal blood. I closed my eyes, listened before I lost control of my conscious and stalked my prey. All my senses were filled with the smells of mountain lion, grizzly bear, linx and deer. My target was my closest, Mountain Lion. I stalked my prey, movingly quickly but silently, my scent hidden from its own animal senses. It was before me in a few leaps. I snarled furiously, baring my teeth at it, we came together in a clash, the Mountain Lion trying to reach me as I clawed at its back. I held on tightly before I snapped its neck, it paused before dropping to the ground. I tilted its head to the left slightly so I could see its throat. I leaned closer, sniffing my prey before I sunk my teeth down into the flesh, the blood spilling into my mouth, flowing down my throat, my strength slowly coming back to me. As I drank pain rang through me, my holes were slowly healing. I drained my prey, burying it in the ground. I stood up, brushed the dirt off of me and stretched, focusing on my now healed wounds. "Surprise, there is no scar" I muttered with a light chuckle. "More surprising is that I am not thirsty...shouldn't I want about four animals to fix my thirst instead of one?" I muttered, clearly I was confused.

I flashed invisible again, turning on my heel to head toward the city. "So if I was at the Volturi with the leaders then I should have a house around here somewhere with clothes and supplies in it." Yes I had many houses over the world since I kept on moving. I used my speed to figure out which area I was at, I murmured something before spotting the familiar white and brown lonesome cottage. I smiled, it was a nice three bedroom cottage. The roof was dark brown, the brick walls painted white and cream and the beams were brown. I opened the large mahogany front door. Everything was in place, untouched since there was a thin layer of dust that coated every handmade piece of furniture and the random objects. I moved through the house, remembering every inch of the place but I hadn't been here since I was changed...I wonder how everything kept on going nonstop. The electricity is still on and everything hasn't been touched in over 200 years other then the few stops here to add clothing. I turned a into another room, my grin widened at the shower was there, three bottles on a small rack, 1 conditioner, 1 shampoo and a body wash. "How the hell is everything surviving?" I asked, a small yawn escaped me as I stripped my clothing, throwing them in a bin to the side. I did what every person I knew would do after they would have been locked in a coffin for 157 years, I was going to take a nice hot shower. Ha, funny. I stood in the shower, turning the hot water on, the water running over my flesh, it was soothing. I ran my hands through my hair, allowing water to soak my hair, I picked the shampoo bottle up, scrubbing my brown ringlets. I left the shampoo in for a little bit while I scrubbed my body down with a cloth, the feeling of fresh soap on my skin sensational. I washed my hair and body off before adding conditioner, I massaged the strawberry and freesia mixture through my scalp and my hair, smoothing it down and getting the knots out. I washed the condition out, raising my head to the hot water, allowing it to calm my nerves. I sighed, more or less growled. I turned the taps off, wrapped a towel tightly around me and one around my hair. I moved toward one of the bedrooms, opening the wardrobe. I looked at each set outfit. Shorts with tops, skirts with tops and different shoes and jewellery were there. Yep, I guess Ember was the one who had sorted out the clothing like this. Even the bra, socks and underwear were there in the clothes. I ran my hand across the clothes before stopping on one particular set outfit. I remembered it, I had worn it four times before and those were on hunting occasions but I was going to wear it now. I dropped the towel away from my hair and body, heat running through my flesh evaporating the water, my hair drying into the brown silky ringlets. I pulled the coat hanger out of the wardrobe. I pulled the black laced underwear and bra off, placing them on myself. I grabbed the blood red low cut halter neck slipping it over my head and placing it on, it held to my curves tightly but it suited. I pulled the black shorts off, looking at the small grey embroidery of a heart with 'I Bite' underneath it. I adored the shorts, they were cute, especially the 'I Bite' words, ha, its true, I do. I moved toward the mirror, examining it, giving a small nod of agreement. The clothes held to my curves completely accenting my shape. I smiled, turning my back to the mirror to grab the black volleys at the bottom of the wardrobe, slipping them on my feet and grabbing a black head band from the top of the wardrobe, I slipped it over my head behind my ears, my fringe curved around my face while my ringlets cascaded down my back. "Perfect, now I need to head back to Aro, Marcus and Caius, unfortunately" I muttered, walking out of the room with grace. I locked the door behind me, loving the feeling of warmth that the un radiated down upon me. Sighing I took off invisible toward the Volturi.

I reached there in no time, smiling at the lady at the desk. I could never pin her name. I became visible again before her, stunning her. "Hello again" I said giving her a nod of the head while she calmed herself down.

"I see you changed and had a shower" she said calmly, she was clearly calm again, aw, there goes my fun in scaring her. I almost skipped down the hall toward Aro and the rest. I watched cautiously, opening the doors with ease and closing them behind me. What a surprise, everyone who was in the room before was in there again all looking at me. "Well then, I am back, what did you want to speak about?" I asked, my eyes flickered toward Edwards own and I smiled. "If you don't stop staring, your wife will try to kill me and she will die" I warned with a warm hearted smile and Emmett held back a laughter.

"Please, kill her, none of us would mind, really Bella, we wouldn't, just kill he-" CRACK! And score! Rosalie's hand connected with Emmett's head and I laughed. "What?! I was just saying what people were thinking!" He boomed, defending himself.

"Hush!" The command from Caius made me sigh, why couldn't these people, well vampires, act all happy? For once in their lives?

"We were going to discuss you staying here with us, Bella" Aro spoke and I almost resisted laughing.

"No thanks" I replied, my hands entwined behind my back.

"There was no offer there, Isabella, you are staying with us! We saved you so you can repay that by staying here" Caius growled, why was Marcus the quiet one? Seriously?

Then I did laugh. "Well and truly you are not the ones who saved me, Felix and Demitry were, not you. All you did was command them to open my coffin. I am sorry but I am not staying here, I do not need to run anymore so I can be happy and peaceful now. I am truly sorry" I said giving them a winning smile, they were almost to stunned to speak for a second.

"You ARE staying he-"

"Don't you dare tell me where I am staying and where I am not! I will not be living here with any of you! Edward and Ember might want to but that does not mean I will!" I spoke the words calmly but they came out as ice.

"Bella, if you refuse to stay then can you give us a demonstration of your powers? You can kill Victoria, James and Laurent in the process" Marcus spoke. Wait he speaks!? Go get someone, he might be dying.

"Good but I will need one more vampire to demonstrate on, which is the most usless vampire here other then the non Volturi?" I inquired and Aro looked at me. I shielded his mind so Edward could not hear his thoughts. _Tanya is the most useless, she just complains. _Aro gave me a small nod and I smiled. "Would you mind if this person dies at all?" I asked again and Aro just watched me with a cruel but pretty smile.

"Not at all, they can be easily replaced" He spoke the words I wanted to hear.

"Do I have any volunteers?" I looked around and saw Tanya, she growled and pushed Alice forward and I smirked. "Good, Tanya, you just volunteered yourself, get out here now, James Victoria, Laurent, come out here to" I said with a grin. Tanya shook her head.

"I am not going out there! I will not die! Eddie will protect me!" She protested and I almost started to cry from laughter.

"_Eddie _wouldn't get to you quick enough!"

"Yes he would! My Eddiekins will do anything for me!" She said that tilting her head up to Edward and puckered her lips. He looked sideways at her but growled as he kissed her lips.

"I see _Eddie _lost his balls when he married you Tanya. I can't believe he married such a cry baby, a weak, pitiful, ugly cry baby" I said, purposely aggravating her. "Oh, Emmett, I thought I might have some completion with her but she is just weak, I knew you were right about her." Emmett laughed and gave me a thumbs up. Tanya looked furious.

"I AM NOT WEAK! I AM STRONGER AND PRETTIER THEN YOU!" She screamed the words, she was furious, yay. She charged quickly, she was about to lunge when I forced the gravity down, she was screeching in pain as she was being crushed.

"Lesson number 1, don't charge the enemy head on when you are aggravated" I muttered, I focused on her completely. As I raised my gaze up, she was lifted off the ground, I listened to small gasps from the vampires around me. I was slowly tearing her apart with my telekinesis when Edward panicked.

"Isabella Marie Cullen! Don't kill her! I love her, don't!" I froze, he told me it was hard without me but he loved her? Her? Why her? What is wrong with me. "Isabella please!" And now he was using my full name against me. I growled and Alice just looked shocked. Carlisle just stared at Edward.

"You shouldn't have said that Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" I hissed, my fringe was hiding my eyes and Tanya dropped to the floor with a cry of pain. As Edward looked down at her, rushing to her side I got a vision of the past. _It was Edward and Tanya on their wedding night, telling each other how much they loved them. Worst of all they were in their bed...OH MY GOD WRONG IMAGES! Then instead of saying Tanya during his...er...Climax he called out Bella_. I started laughing at the end of the flash back. "Oh that was a wrong vision of the past but a hilarious one, I must embarrass you Edward. Did you forget that on your wedding night when you two were, 'enjoying' each other in the bed you called out my name? That was a wrong but funny vision." I said that and everyone started laughing even Aro but Caius and Marcus stayed quiet. Tanya just stared at me in shock and anger and Edward was glaring at me. I saw that and my face dropped, did he really love her that much?

I was about to say something before Tanya attacked full force. However she didn't attack me but instead Ember. I hissed furiously getting between the attack quickly. A shield propelled out from me, she hit it and rebounded into the wall. "You dare attack my daughter and her mate!? Your fight is with me you disrespectful vampire! If you want to fight keep it with me, I am the challenger not her!" I yelled the words, my voice coming out as ice while I moved toward her, she seemed to cower back, I smiled at that. "You. Will. Die." Flames erupted from the ground around her before they engulfed her. Her screams echoed throughout the room, I turned my back to her and looked to James, Laurent and Victoria, flames engulfing them as well. The screams died out and all that was left were four piles of ashes, people watching me.

"Why did you kill her!? I asked you not to!" Edward yelled at me. He was towering over me, hmm, when did he get so tall? "Why!?" He yelled gripping my shoulders tightly squeezing down. "WHY BELLA!?" He yelled again as if to forget me. I look down, he really loved her more than me, boy I was stupid.

"Because she was trying to kill Ember, her fight was with me, if she had honour she would have kept it that way" I answered calmly. "Go find yourself a new mate _Eddie, _that might make it _easier _for you to deal with this hard situation" I hissed pushing him into a wall, forcing him to let go of me. I turned to face Aro, Marcus and Caius. "I can also see the future and pass, borrow powers, read minds and project my minds into others and I can transport things and me to places AND now I will take my leave" I muttered giving the people in there a small wave before I darted out of the room. Edward didn't love me. He loved Tanya, he dead wife, now Edward will hate me and now I am alone.

_BELLA! Wait! He is lying! _Haha, yes, Jasper the vampire who feels emotions, why would I care for his import at this moment? I wouldn't at this stage.

The last words that I heard were the ones that interested me. _Do not worry, we will get her when the time comes. _Was that Aro?


	13. Mistake's Are Made:

**Life**

EPOV

It hurt. Seeing her depressed was something I didn't want to see it again. Ha. It was just painful as hell, I wasn't sure what to do. She could snap at any moment, her time in the coffin was bad and yet I still lied to her, lied to the girl I truly loved, told her I loved hat stupid annoying brat just to protect her. Aro was thinking of ways to get her to stay. He will be furious with me now, I just got one of the strongest vampires to leave and I am surprised that the Volturi guard don't have my head yet. Depressing, Jasper felt her fleeing away from her feelings, escaping what she hoped to be a shattered relationship, she was still hung over the fact that I married Tanya and my excuse was 'It was hard' how stupid can I get! I just gave up the best person, the light to my never ending life to protect her and I COULDN'T tell her that. I was holding onto my own strings, now I needed to get Bella out of my head, she was gone, well I could still see her but I knew she wouldn't be happy, my only hope is that she wouldn't do something to get her killed. I was to busy thinking if my decision was right or wrong to notice Alice in her daze.

"Edward!" I heard Alice's fury, felt it, it surrounded me. Jasper flinched before backing away from the girl. "DO you know what you just did!?" her voice was high, her eyes flaming like black globes, her teeth bared.

"I protected her!" I snapped back, my fists clenched to my sides, her mind was blocked. What was she hiding from me that I might want to see? I towered over her, she was trying to scare me and it was slowly working but Jasper was growling in response to my actions.

"No you didn't! Bella is choosing death over the fact the person she loves doesn't return the feeling!" Bella? Death? Bella choosing death over the fact that I lied to her? Then Alice removed the block and her vision she had ran through my mind.

_Bella stood there, in the crowed, she was there, glistening like a precious diamond in the light. Her eyes were open and blood red eyes splitting people with fear, her fangs were bared as she lunged toward the people, shredding them, tearing them apart so their limbs were scattered across the ground. As the vision went on I realised where she was, Forks High School, she had people shrieking in fear, police firing at her and the bullets bouncing off her skin. She just smiled before the elements surrounded her, the earth splitting open, the wind picking up and the flames spreading out. Her eyes focused on Mike Newton, he was backing away from her, fear spilling out of him as she lunged, holding him to the ground as she clung to his neck, sinking her teeth into his flesh. He screamed at the feeling, he was trying to push Bella away from him but her grip was tight, very tight that a snap was heard and Mike screamed louder then before. _

"_I knew he wasn't in love with me, so why should I care?! It is either him dead or me, it would be easier me, I will die, quick and simple, he wouldn't care less" Her voice was broken, tears forming down her face like small rivers as she finished Mike off, draining him of his blood. _

The vision ended, for some reason I was happy that she killed Mike and another part of me was depressed that she was going to kill herself over me. Me, the worthless vampire who killed people when I was a new born, the me who just hurt the woman I loved badly and me, the one who would die trying to stop her. I turned the Carlisle, I explained the vision, he let out a deep sigh. "This will not do. We are going back to Forks to stop her." He was calm, hoping his daughter would still accept him while stop her from killing herself over me.

_"__I will come" I spoke quickly starting to follow them out but Esme spoke this time, not very happy Esme. She looked at me more or less glared at me and I stopped, I never really liked it when she was mad, she wasn't a good calm person when she was._

_"YOU have done enough Edward" Esme scolded, her tone of voice piercing through me like daggers. My gaze fixed to the ground, I felt bad enough already and Jasper was being engulfed in to many emotions for him to handle, I noted his eyes slowly turning black before Alice ushered him out of the room. Esme turned on her heel and followed, Rosalie glared at me as she moved past, when did she start liking Bella? Emmett shook his head at me, letting out an exasperated sigh. __You are stupid man. __Was his thought while Rosalie hissed at me. __You screwed her up moron. __I growled at her making Emmett push Rosalie forward and behind him, I was actually prepared to kill the woman, what was wrong with me!?_

_"Edward. You will stop this at once and resume your post at the Volturi, we will deal with Bella, you do __your__ important work." Carlisle instructed, I growled at him to. Why the hell couldn't I go!? I would have more a chance to stop her then them! I could convince her I lied and hopefully she wouldn't kill me. Turning to walk away I saw the familiar light brown hair and the strong male build following the brunette quietly. Ember and Damine were going to? _

_"We just left the Volturi to go save Bella" Damine instructed with a sigh, I hissed now more furious then before. How come everyone that knows Bella gets to go and I don't!? I gripped my pants tightly at my sides, hands fisted in the material. For crying out loud why won't they let me go? I bit hard down on my lip drawing a small line of blood. I felt a small breath close to me and I looked down at Ember. "If my mother dies then you will have a slow painful death coming your way" she whispered, her tone cold but strong showing no fear in her words, a threat done by her, not so refreshing. She just smiled at me before leaving, a small twirl and she was gone, like that but repeatingly insults were bombarding me, scolding me, threatening me and the last of the thoughts were of Bella, she was close but her mind was fading to quickly for me to pin a position before she was gone from my mind, she had dropped her shield, to sad to keep it up. Why do I feel so guilty?_

_He doesn't love me. Calm down Bella, now, he is just a boy who broke your heart, calm down. __Those were Bella's words in her mind, it hurt me more then I thought, I must remembered, I am just a boy who broke her heart, that doesn't sound so nice at all. I hope she lives, at least that. _


	14. Forgotten

**Moments of Life**

BPOV

Why was I acting so stupid? I wanted to _die _because Edward didn't love me, but why? It hurt when he said that he loved his now dead wife, it hurt like hell and for some reason it reminded me of being used like a plush toy and thrown away, like Aiden had treated me but he never admitted her loved me or didn't but the way he acted gave it away. I could cry, and I was, the small streams down the side of my face soaked my cheeks, tears were being born from my eyes and dying on my cheeks all because of Edward. Edward, the godlike man that ruled my mind was now a widow.

To die or not to die? I pick he either dies or I die. I couldn't bare tearing him apart and burning him, the last site of his silky blond hair, the last time I would see his deep golden eyes, his mind wouldn't open to me again and I would die anyway, it would be hard living without him. If he loved Tanya so much then he wouldn't mind if I went and killed everyone at Forks, I hope he wouldn't. He should be lucky though, less humans to worry about if he ever moved back there but still. Why was I fussing so much over him!? I need to move on! Haha, I am going to move on to another world. Yes that will do.

My decision was made, I was going to kill the Forks humans and if I can't do that then I will go to the Wolf pack, they would kill me straight away, hopefully they just killed vampires on site instead of seeing me as different. Oh life was painful, I wish I were human so I didn't have to deal with this sort of life and I could continue on with my own, I wish I was never married, Carlisle wanted me as his daughter still and never went missing and none of this reality existed and Éclair was still alive, oh how I missed my lovely mother and how I still wanted to kill Jasper. Wait, I wanted to kill Jasper, I want to kill him badly. I will kill Jasper but right now I needed to get to Forks and wait at their house, kill Jasper and then kill people at Forks, perfect! I shielded my mind so Alice couldn't see my decision before I moved stalked through the air port, wolf whistles heading my way but who cared? I bought my tickets and headed of to Washington, my Maserati stolen from the Volturi and in the plane, yes this would be an interesting flight in First Class and if this guy gives me his phone number again I will kill him.

--

The flight to Washington was boring, somehow I got jetlag as I got off the plane, I smiled as they unloaded my Maserati and I had to head through customs. I just walked through, unseen, invisibility comes in use and oh crap the Cullens. I saw then, they didn't see me but I saw Jasper and smiled, My prey was in front of me, my daughter was in front of me with her soul mate, aha! This is my perfect time to creep Jasper out.

I moved up behind him quietly hiding my presence completely. I was listening to their conversation about me. "But she kills Mike Newton by sucking him dry, a vampire cannot be sucked dry and die, why does he die? I told you you should have hunted that day Ember" So Mike was a vampire? Oh sheer joy. I feel like jumping up and down..not. I walked behind Jasper, breathing lightly on his neck making him jump and turn.

"Jazz?" Alice asked but he was cautioned and I smiled. He turned around, the Cullen's faces suspicious. I moved closer to him till my mouth was almost against his ear. "Do you wish to kill another human? Their blood fresh and unique, the thirst in you growing, hunger, humans blood, everything. You will die for my revenge" I whispered into his ear with a high French accent. I heard him growled under his breath, everyone looking in his direction. I pulled him back almost like he had fallen. "You will die" I spoke again, the French accent heavy and Alice rushed to help him out while others were scoping the area.

I left quickly, my red Maserati calling out to me, I moved making sure people weren't watching as I became visible again. I walked toward the man with the sheets, taking the sheets out of his hand and signing them. "Thank you for taking care of my car" I said with a small smile dazzling him before I sat down. Oh how much I missed my baby girl. I ran my hands over the steering wheel, smiling pleasantly down at my car, she was a beauty from heave, I love her. I love my car. I turned the ignition on before hitting the accelerator, speeding out of the airport rapidly while missing cars. Yes I loved the speed. It was depressing though. I parked my car out the front of my burnt rubble home, staring at it, what the fuck? Oh the bastard burnt down my home to? MY PIANO WAS IN THERE! Gr, I am glad he is dead or his death would have been slow and painful once I would be through with him. I stepped out of the Maserati, turning around and bolting toward the Cullen house, hiding my presence. I reached the door and opened it, they didn't lock their doors, funny. I closed it behind me before I moved toward the stairs, sitting down on them briefly, my head in my hands while I waited for them to come home so I could kill Jasper. So much fun that will be, tearing him apart, throwing his limbs on the ground and setting them alight, burning them. I sniffed the air, the Cullen's were coming closer and closer and closer and there are their voices!

"...How will we stop her from destroying the people at Forks High?" Alice's voice as she opened the door, walking inside. She hadn't noticed me yet but when the others flooded in they did. I had my eyes closed, I could tell when I let my instincts take over they would become a white and blood red shade.

I heard a growl and opened my eyes, Alice gasped seeing the blood red iris. "You ate a human!?" She asked but it came out as a hiss.

"No, I am letting my instincts takeover" I muttered and she tilted her head while the others prepared to charge. I sprung my shield out, pushing the away from Jasper and me, Jasper was now unable to escape my shield, he was mine now. "And for the reason you know Jasper" I used the heavy French accent and he gasped. "Let's move this outside so we don't ruin Esme's house" I suggested holding my hand out in front of me, the sudden wind pelting Jasper, his arms went to cover his face before he was flung outside, still in the barrier of this shield.

"JASPER!" Alice's cry out to her soul mate echoed in my mind and I ignored it. My instincts took over and I growled, my teeth bared as I crouched down. "Bella stop it!" Alice's shriek didn't get past my barriers wall nor did the vampires pounding on it.

"Why are you doing this Bella?!" Jasper growled.

"Revenge for my mother!" I snapped back.

"I can't take her power away!" Damine screamed furiously. "Because she has a mind shield" Ember muttered and Jasper stood up, growling as well before we both lunged at each other. We were clawing, biting and snapping at each other, Emmett hissing furiously, using his strength to beat at my shield. "IF YOU HURT HIM I WILL KILL YOU!" Emmett and Rosalie screamed in sink while Esme was trying to get to her sons aid along with Carlisle, like a true family should be but it made my fury rise since Carlisle was being hurt. "Bella, stop this at once you are hurting Jasper!" Carlisle yelled, I had god damn claw marks ripped down both my arms, do you care about me? Jasper hissed and I pinned him to the ground. I heard Alice dry sobbing quickly as I leaned down to Jasper's neck, ignoring his struggles. He had slammed me into a tree before I pinned him, I had claw marks raked down my arms and chest while he was missing an arm and his body was almost shredded and Carlisle was still calling out for him, not me his daughter, him his adopted son. So Carlisle really didn't want me? Not at all? I was just something he had with Éclair?

"DON'T PLEASE DON'T" I heard Alice that time. I brought my red gaze to me her black glistening one, as if she was going to shed tears but none came. "Stop it, please" her last words were a whisper, she had fallen to her knees, one fist still pounding on the window while the other was at her side, she slumped down, shaking with sobs. I stopped immediately. Why would I take away another's soul mate? I was meant to be getting ready to kill many people, not kill her life mate, it wasn't his fault my mother died, well it was but he was lost to his vampiric instincts, why was I doing this?

A green flashed went through my arm down to Jasper, his body becoming normal again as I stood up away from him, my head down as I moved toward Ember, not attack present. "I am sorry you had to see that Ember" I whispered quietly removing the shield so Emmett fell on his face, the other vampires rushing toward Jasper, Alice wrapping her arms around Jasper's shoulder, smothering him with kisses. Ember looked at me as I rested my head to hers. "I know what must be done since my life with end in this town, I will never forget you but you will forget me" I muttered and Ember realised what I was doing.

"Mum, don't! No I don't want to forget you! Please" She screamed the words catching the other vampires attention before she froze, like a solid statue. It was hard to replace my daughters thoughts, memories and emotions toward me. I was making her forget me and Damine realised it, trying to get past my shield before I felt strong arms wrap around my waist pulling away from her. They were to late, I was done fixing her memories. She was still in a frozen state and I struggled against Emmett's grip, I looked down again, tears filling my now blue white eyes, slipping down my face and hitting the ground, I figured it was Emmett's arms. "Bella why are you doing this!?" Carlisle's voice penetrated my own thoughts. "Bella why are you crying?" He asked more serious now "Are you hurt?" he added, oh nad dah, I don't have god damn cuts all over my freaking body!

"Why do you care?" I spat back in reply to him. "All you did was call Jasper's name, I guess it was true, you really did want to forget me and you succeeded in losing me, go to your son Carlisle since you don't have me as a daughter" I growled under my breath and Carlisle took a breath in realising one of his many mistakes to try and get me to trust him again.

Jasper stood up, pushing Carlisle out of the way. "Bella, why do you feel loss?" he asked, his tone wasn't furious but calm.

"Because I lost a daughter today" I replied quietly slumping in Emmett's arms. He still held me while Rosalie was yelling curses at him for not letting me go yet.

"You haven't lost her" Alice spoke up, moving to hug me but I pushed at the barrier of Emmett, forcing him back.

"Yes I have" I muttered and Alice tilted her head.

"No you haven't she is right th-" Alice was cut off as Ember woke up from her quiet state.

She seemed to take in her surroundings before she tilted her head at Emmett and I. "Daddy, why are you holding the stranger vampire and mummy why are you yelling profanities?" She asked, Alice had sucked in her breath and Rosalie looked toward Ember, not sure what to say. "Daddy, mummy, why are you looking at me like that?" She asked confused, I had planted memories of them that I could pull out of everyones heads so it was easier to change her memory.

"See, I lost the last thing I have left" I murmured, more tears escaping my face.

"Bella, why?" Rosalie just asked stunned and Emmett's grip loosened.

I looked p to her and smiled through the tears. "You always wanted a daughter, now you have one" I said raising my arm and elbowing Emmett in the abbs making him suck in breath. "Now I can die without anyone worrying or missing me" I muttered as Emmett hit a tree, Rosalie rushed to help him along with Ember who wrapped her tiny arms around him along with Rosalie.

Yes, I had everyone and everything I loved and now I have nothing, nothing at all. I put a stronger shield up around my mind so Jasper wouldn't dare feel my feelings so they wouldn't set him off. "Don't worry, I won't kill the Forks people as your vision stated I am going to the wolves" I said quietly smiling at them, Esme rushed forward to try and stop me but she found a barrier. "The shield will come down when I am dead" I muttered before heading in the borders direction.

"Bella!" Alice's scream filled my head but I blocked out all thoughts, I was at the border line in seconds and crossed it, tears still spilled down my face, my body healed and my clothes back to normal. I never understood how that worked. I moved into a clearly and sat down in the middle, waiting for the pack to arrive, my scent when I first came into the border line I kept my scent revealed but it automatically hid my vampire scent when I sat down as rested my head on my knees, my blue eyes open and tears soaking the ground underneath me.

I heard the familiar sounds of rushing paws, the beating of leaves and the breaths of wolves however the figures that appeared out of the trees were not wolves but the wolves in their human form, well actually they would be humans that turn into wolves but there is no difference. I stared at the four figures that stood there muscled and in jeans. All males and looking at me. One face was recognizable, was that Jacob Black? How the hell did he live this freaking long!? I remembered him, I had hidden my scent back then and acted human and he was my first friend, I knew he was a wolf but we were still friends, I had a feeling he didn't know I was a vampire. The other three I didn't know but I picked up their names. Sam, Embry and Seth. Sam I guessed was the leader. "Miss I think you should come with us, it isn't safe out here in this areas, animals attack" Sam spoke up but Jake just stared at me.

"Bella...Why are you alive?" He asked stepping forward and Sam just looked surprised at what he said. "It has been 220 years.." he whispered and I stood up.

"Why are you not killing me?" I asked, my unusual eyes catching their attention and the fact that I had been crying.

"Y-you're the vampire? Where is Ember?" When he said her name I looked down, more tears filled my eyes.

"Yes I am the vampire, and I replaced Ember's mind so she it wouldn't be hard on her when I die" I said and already saw Seth starting to phase at hearing me be a vampire.

"Why would you replace her mind? Isn't Aiden still after you? What if he goes after her? Bella...what is wrong?" He started to move forward but Sam pushed him back and Jacob growled.

"I have already answered your frst question, Aiden was killed, and what is wrong? My father Carlisle wants to forget me as his daughter, which I am his biological daughter, Edward doesn't love me and I just lost my daughter by replacing her 'parents' from me to Rosalie and Emmet. Everyone I cared about wants to forget me other then you." I muttered, my brown fringe still covering my eyes as I looked up to see Seth in his wolf form, Embry just staring. "It is your job to kill vampires. Why are you not killing me?" I asked and Sam just raised an eyebrow.

"Why is a vampire so willing to give up their life of immortality and drinking human blood?" Sam inquired.

"I never wanted to become a vampire, I was forced. Look into Jacob's mind when your phased, I told him the story and I am not going to repeat it. I do not drink human blood, I have never tasted human blood, I drink animal blood and I do not need to hunt as often since I can drink and eat human food on an odd occasion. I am not a normal vampire and I don't want to be a vampire. I want to be human and since I cannot be that then I want to be dead" I supplied the information to Sam and Jacob shook his head.

"I cannot allow you to die Bella" Jacob instructed and I just sighed. Great.

"It is not your decision to make Jacob, you are not pack leader, Sam is" I reminded him and he stiffened.

"How did you know Sam's name?" Jacob asked.

"I can read minds, it is nice to meet you Embry and Seth as well, I am Bella." I said nodding to the wolf and the other quiet male before turning my gaze back to Jacob. "I am one of the strongest vampires now why are any of you not coming to kill me?" I sighed.

"You do not smell like a vampire and are not a complete vampire since you can cry, yours eyes are not topaz or red and you can eat food and water, the rules do not apply for you" Sam said calmly, GREAT!

"So that means I will not die here?" I asked with a small sigh before I felt myself being wrapped in a bear hug. Jacob squeezing me tightly. "Jacob... I did miss you but I cannot stay here" I muttered dropping the shield down at Esme's so they knew I was dead.

"Why?" He asked pulling me away from him.

"I am still a danger to humans and the fact I would be living with a pack of wolves around me..That is why" I said quietly and it almost brought tears to his eyes. "Why do you care so much?" I asked stunned. He was crying for me why? Oh wait..I was like his little sister last time we were together oh right...

"Because you are a little sister to me, you will be fine...I promise" Jacob said staring to drag me toward the others.

"Jacob, you might be a big brother to me but I will not fit in with a pack of wolves" I muttered digging my heels into the ground but he just lifted me off the ground. I growled. "Will one of you wolves help me? I cannot hurt him..." I said and they just laughed but Sam watched me curiously.

_Why are you letting him do this!? You know how your pack will react, they will not be happy. _I sent the message to Sam who met my gaze and smiled.

_You can be some help to us in killing vampires. And Jacob gets his way one way or another_. Grr.. I was struggling against Jacob trying not to hurt him as the 5 of us walked back toward La Push. "Hey Bella, how did you meet Jacob?" Embry asked.

"It was years ago when I was looking for Carlisle. I was at New York when I was attacked by Aiden, my rapist, husband and the man who turned me and Jacob saved me and Ember my daughter but Aiden escaped and Jacob took care of me for a while as I was his little sister." I spoke calmly, as if what I was saying about Aiden didn't matter. "The Cullen's killed Aiden" I added making Jacob smile a bit.

"Where have you been these past few years?" Jacob asked, I grimaced.

"Crucified in a metal coffin for the past 157 years until this morning" I said and Jacob held me closer to him. Protecting his little sister, cute. "Jake, any tighter and I will be forced to hurt you just to get away from your hold" I warned and he loosened up. "Where are we going? I do not wish to be stuck travelling with a pack..." I said and looked to Sam but I just gave up. "I am not going to win?" I growled quietly, lightening clashing in the sky at my attitude and Jacob's smile widened.

"No you are not and we are here" Jacob said. I looked up to the sky, when did it become night? I looked at the large group of people, my mouth open. All of the pack was males. I guessed the females were at home doing something. "Jake...how many wolves are here?" I asked and realised he was still holding me bridal style. "Put. Me. Down" I muttered, my tone ice and he finally complied, allowing me to stand on my own two feet.

"There is about 120 males.. and 60 females at their homes" I gaped at him and most of the males were now watching us, Sam and Embry just grinning while Seth moved in within the crowd.

"This is the biggest pack I have met and you bring me here!? WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST KILL ME IN THE CLEARING!" I screeched at him, my blue white eyes staring through him like daggers. I turned quietly looking at the pack, their faces had changed to mean looking.

"You were the vampire" one of them said and I just gave him nod. He growled.

"I can growl to wolf" I muttered before looking at Jake. "Well at least I will probably be killed here since you couldn't bloody do it." I hissed and heard some whispers about me from some of the pack. "For crying out loud if you wolves are going to talk about me or Jacob then say it out loud and don't be a coward!" I yelled over the crowd and Sam sighed. "Why are you sighing?" I asked curiously.

"Because some of the comments are saying you and Jacob are together and have had a small past together" Sam said giving the hint of the Boy friend and Girl Friend relationship and I stared at the people.

"You all have sick minds" I responded quickly and got a few laughs before I saw Mike pushing through the crowd, I was suddenly confused. "Aren't you meant to be a vampire Mike?" I asked tilting my head to the left.

"No, he wasn't turned, no venom got into him, he is actually a wolf and I would hide if you don't want to have an arm wrapped around your waist" Jacob warned moving away from me as Mike was suddenly next to me, his lips against my hair and his arm snaked around my waist.

"You just said arm around waste Jacob. Grr" I said doing a fake growl before looking at Mike giving a real growl. "Remember the last time you did this and remember what happened?" I asked and he moved his lips away from my hair.

"Yes I do but I am stronger now and what makes you any different from other vampires that I am allowed to keep you?" I hissed furiously at him, bearing my teeth.

"You do not get to keep me, I did not want to be here but Jacob wouldn't let me go and the reason is because I can cry tears, my eyes are not topaz or red and I can eat human food and drik animals ok? Now let me go or I will use my bloody vampire strength to kick you again" I growled but his arm tightened around my waist. "Jacob Black, you are going to pay for this" I hissed before turning to my side, Mike pulled my chest to meet his own attempting to kiss me like he did years ago and I hissed. I raised my knee, he let go and moved back out of the way and I smiled. "Shouldn't have done that" I said ad as revenge I used my foot and snapped it up, coping Jacob between the legs with a loud crack, he was lifted into the air and Jacob winced. "No touching" I hissed before moving to Jacob, cheers erupted from the wolves. "Why are they accepting me?" I asked looking up at him calmly, a curious look on my face.

"Because you're not a normal vampire but since they cannot kill you they will accept you and you will help us kill vampires. Also most girls fall over Mike and you just broke his pelvis in three places just by kicking him in the balls." I laughed at that and hugged him. So I am accepted somewhere, as long as I am accepted I will live and go to the High School here. I scanned the amount of 120 males, most of them were adults and around 30 or 40 were between 17 and 19 by the looks of it. "Now since you are a new member of our pack we want to hear your story of your life and by the fact you look 16" One of the older members spoke and I sighed looking up at Jacob.

"Fine. When I was 16 I was married off to a man who happened to become a vampire, his name Aiden. My father Carlisle Cullen had gone missing one night and no one could find him. My house maid came to tell me and then was dead, I was about to go look for Carlisle and Aiden didn't like the idea, he was thirsty and I didn't know he was a vampire. When he raped me he bit me causing me to change but I also gave birth to a daughter. I woke up one day found a little girl staring at me since vampire babies age quicker than human babies. I was a new born and my mother was knocking on the door, she was a new born. None of my family, Éclair who was my mother and Ember my daughter or me had tasted human blood, it was wrong to hunt what I once was so we fed f animals. During the years after that Aiden had caught me a few times, raped me, then Ember and Éclair saved me and we were looking for Carlisle when we found him I found out he wanted to forget me and had replaced me with two other vampire girls, Alice and Rosalie. Jasper killed my mother when she was protecting a human from being hurt and the human ended up doing suicide right on the spot, I almost killed Jasper well wanted to. I ended up having Edward live with me, found my feelings for him and went to school for the first time in years and Mike here made my life a living hell and I kicked him between the leg twice, once in front of his friends when he was trying to kiss me and again in front of most of the school when he tried again. I left infuriated, Aiden came back when I went to my house raped me, left to burn down my house and was killed my the Cullen's, I was crucified to a cross and chucked into the sea in a metal coffin for 157 years and was released today to find out the man I loved got married, I killed his wife, he didn't love me, I came back here to die by either killing people at Forks High and being killed by the Volturi or coming here to be killed by the wolves but before I did I edited my daughters mind so she forgot about me and thought only of Rosalie and Emmett as parents and you know the rest, Jake can fill you in on the bits with him." Well that was long, I didn't need to breath ha. I hadn't told Jacob the being raped again bit and he seemed a little furious that he wasn't there to protect me. "And all of you with wives at home, stop getting images of fantasies with me in your head because I can read your mind" I said calmly and their mouths opened. "I can control the elements as well and I have a shield for my mind and physical attacks" I muttered and they were quiet. "Umm...its nice to meet you all?" I asked since it was an awkward silence before Mike came up to hug me. "No" I said pushing him away. "I will probably like everyone here but you and you know it Mikinizer, and why such a lame name?" I chuckled and smiled at Jacob, the male who I wanted to be my older brother. "Also just a warning, if any of you imprint of me, I will kill you and believe me I will die trying" I said with a small cute smile, dazzling them like normal.

I am sure I will like it here while I can.


	15. Pain

**Pain **

I stalked around my room within the Volturi Castle, paced backwards and forth, annoying the hell out of Demitry as he sat there waiting for me to stop. Relentlessly clenching my fists by my sides at the thought of Bella killing the people at my old school. I needed to get out of here to get to her, I was going to leave the Volturi like Ember and Damine, it will be good to get out. Feeling free again would be amazing instead of being stuck here in this darned place watching humans die almost every day. Hearing their screams, the suckling, the dripping and worst of all the enticing smell wasn't doing me any good with hunting animals. I will leave and that will be final. I will go back to Forks and be with my family and _my _Bella.

"I am leaving, that is my decision." I spoke up, watching Aro instinctively, reading his mind while ignoring everyone else, damn why did he put a mind block up!?

"What brought this up Edward?" Aro inquired, his voice pressed.

"I want to live with my family" I said calmly and turned my back to him. It was rude to do so but I was leaving with or without a fight.

"Then you will eventually come back to us and you know it" Aro said, he had a small grin across his old but beautiful face, ignoring his words I continued on, needing to get outside, away from all this mess that I had created and needing to fix my own mistake.

I grabbed a cloak on the way out, slipping it on so it hugged my body, the black hood slipping over my head before I moved quickly toward the cars. My shiny silver Volvo sat there staring at me, calling me to her, begging me to take her away as well. I opened the door, sitting down, feeling the leather seats underneath me was like being in heaven again. Turning the car on was a thrill, she purred in response, the sudden thought of Bella hitting me, her smile, her angelic features, I couldn't believe she was a vampire and the vampire I wanted, my goddess. I hit the accelerator, the car jerked forward in response before it glided down the road toward the airport. It was sort of depressing having to leave my baby girl in the back of the plane but it was better than leaving her to the merciless vampires at the Volturi. I shuddered at the thought of Demitry crashing my Volvo like he did every car, I wouldn't even be able to stand a scratch on it.

Reaching the airport in no time, showing them my passport, buying my ticket, watching my Volvo be locked inside the cargo area at the back of the plane, I bordered it, dazzling the female attendants before sitting in first class. I shoved earphones in my ears, drowning out the thoughts around me so I could listen to Debussy quickly. I hummed to it, the thought of Bella humming to it, her voice, her body swaying to the music as she moved around her old house, that thought hit me and made me groan. Why couldn't I stop thinking about her when I needed to? Wanted to? Well I didn't want to stop thinking of her but just the thought of anything she liked coming up in my head brought images of her standing there smiling down at me.

The terrible, painful slow hours drifted by before I found myself in Washington, in my car and heading toward my home, the home where I belong. A large smile crossed my features as I entered Forks, speeding down the roads but slowing where any cops sat waiting for their next unsuspected victim. I stopped by the school first, listening to the thoughts, smelling for any blood, my grin widened when I found none. Yes! They had stopped her! I was happy, Aro wouldn't be able to get his claws onto her and I could tell her I lied to her to protect her, I could say anything to her.

I reached the house, the red Maserati sat out the front but I couldn't hear thoughts, none. Why were there not thoughts? Even if they had mind blocks up I still should be able to hear their thoughts... I walked to the front door, opening it and walking inside, looking into the family room, my family dry sobbing while Damine watched Ember who was just relaxed and calm. _I wonder why mummy and daddy are crying? _I stared at her, my mouth wide open, she was watching Rosalie and Emmett. Mummy and Daddy? What the hell?

_She gave me what she wanted but she is gone..._I froze, what did Rosalie mean she is gone? I looked at her as Jasper was holding the dry sobbing Alice. I stared at Alice and she turned to look at me, her eyes puffy but no tears, her small frame shaking with each sob. "Its your fault!" What did they mean? Is Bella alive? Everyone at the school is fine...

The rest of the family looked at me. "It is all your fault Bella is gone!" She screamed the words, Jasper trying to calm everyone down and I forced my gaze away from her, looking to Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle was holding a necklace in his hands and I remembered it as Éclair's. Esme had her head buried against his shoulder, she was crying hard.

"What do you mean Bella is gone?" I whispered. I was staring at Carlisle.

"Instead of killing the students she went to the wolves...when the shield around us to stop from going to stop her went down it meant she was dead" Carlisle replied to me.

"No..." my voice was broken and I found a small hand pushing me hard into the wall, breaking it till I was outside on the ground.

"Its your FAULT SHE IS GONE!" It was Alice who was screaming with Rosalie, both Emmett and Jasper holding the two girls back from slaughtering me where I stand. I fell to my knees, welcoming the ground with force as I started to dry sob, my body being attacked by each sob. She was gone, my fault, my fault she s gone, my mistake could never be made better if she was not here with me. I ruined her life and she went to die because of what I said, I loved her not Tanya! It was my fault...


	16. New Race

**A/N: **how could i not know your Kerry berry? XD I don't think its my best but hey who cares?

Yes it is ExB but further through the story.

**New Race:**

Bpov:

Ha ha, hanging out with the wolves is better than I expected. It is still a bit disturbing that they just suddenly accepted me but I was glad that some didn't like me, that made me smile since it was good. Everyone has people who didn't like them, if I didn't have any who didn't like me then I would be very worried.

I crossed my legs, sitting on a log across from the bonfire, staring into the flames as if they were talking to me. My mind ran through different stories Jacob told me, the flames separated creating each different scenario from each story Jacob had spoken of. The red flames sparked before they dropped down, to a low light, above them paraded the packs of wolves, each one shaded in red as their pelts were licked with flames, as they ran small embers were left behind before they died out, returning to the original flames. "Well Bella, neat trick you have there." I turned to see Jacob sitting down next to me, a smile spread across his face. I rested my head on his shoulder calmly.

"Not really. How is Holly?" I muttered watching his gaze flicker between each thought.

"She is pretty good, just fell asleep in our room" he replied, his mind flooding with the thoughts of the short blonde.

"Well, shouldn't you be in bed with your wife? You all need your sleep" I murmured remembering the fact I needed no sleep, so I was usually alone in the night. I do get weak but not weak enough to sleep, it sucked really, it was my most vulnerable time.

"Probably but I wanted to see where you were before I went to be, will you be hunting soon?" he inquired, he had noted the fact my eyes were a deep Smokey grey instead of blue.

"Most defiantly, I will probably do it when the rest of the pack leaves the area to go home" I muttered now suddenly realising the burning in the back of my throat. I could hear Jacob's heart pumping, almost seeing the tempting veins ebbing in his flesh. I bit my bottom lip not wanting to take his blood, were wolf blood was dangerous to a vampire, it could kill them if they drink it or turn them into a monster, those were the two most common outcomes when something like it happened. "I think you should leave...not to be rude but I haven't hunted in around three weeks and you look tempting, sorry" I warned with a small sigh.

Jacob let out a light laugh. "Yes and you would most likely die if you tried my blood" he added before standing up. "I will see you at sunrise Bella, along with the rest of the pack, we are having a meeting at sunrise, good night and good luck hunting" Jacob said with a flick of his hand before he sauntered away. I stretched my arms back calmly, staring at the full white moon, a small smile played on my lips. What a nice night. My arms were above my head and legs crossed in front of me but I muttered a curse feeling the energy slowly drain from my body. I could tell it was around 3 hours till sunrise, which mean 3 hours of being in my extremely weak state.

"Well then, hello Bella" Oh curses that darned voice. I turned my head to the left to look at Mike with two of his buddies, Rino and Stuart.

"What do you want Mike?" I asked quietly looking away from him.

"Just to talk, we seemed to have got off on the wrong foot" he said sitting on the log across from me, Rino to his left and Stuart to his right.

"Oh really? I thought I just liked hitting you, sad. Nah dah mongrel" I muttered turning my gaze back toward the sky.

"Hey now, I am only trying to be nice and start our relationship over again!" Mike defended himself and I huffed.

"Relationship? I like it the way it is, kicking you in the nuts whenever you hit on me. I enjoy it, deal with it, there are no second chances here boy" I replied looking over to him, damn why couldn't he leave me alone? His blood is freaking tormenting me! "Get away from me boys, I am starving and don't like the smell of your blood." Ha, complete lie, I wanted their blood but no matter what I couldn't take it.

"Really? I think we might just stay for a little while and enjoy our view" I hissed at Rino, bloody hell.. Couldn't all three of them just die?

It had almost been about 3 hours of ignoring them, I tried to get up and leave to hunt and they would follow, I wouldn't have been able to let my instincts rule over me if they were out there. Only a few more minutes before the others would arrive in their large pack.

_Hmm, I wonder how much this is going to hurt her..._What was Stuart talking about?

"What are you on about?" I asked looking to Stuart, one of my eye brows raised at him, Mike shot a glare at him before he smiled standing up. He was a blur of speed, in his wolf form in seconds, the blonde fur almost like flames as he pinned me, pushing me off my log and onto something hard, metal, shaped like a...cross, shit!

_I know you are to weak to attack back Bella. _Damn it! I hissed struggling under him, fear striking me as my arms were spread outwards, it wasn't a spike going through me but instead it was some type of diamond covered barbed wire. Shit... I tried pulling my arms free but only felt something wrap around my legs before a spike was driven through them. I held back my scream of pain, bitting down on my lip hard, drawing blood. I felt rough tongue lick the blood away and I hissed at Mike, he changed back into his human form, shoving his clothes back on.

I opened a small channel through the other wolves minds as they came in range.

_Jacob! Help me ple- _I felt the connection drop out and Mike smiled. "If you cannot accept me as a partner then no one can have you.." Mike grunted with a smile. "Also, these things that are holding you were made by a vampire to stop their powers..no trying anything now" Mike said before he ran his hand up and down my body, me struggling to escape before I smelt a familiar scent, blood... Human blood mixed with wolf blood and Rino was grinning as he moved toward me, holding the bucket tightly before splashing it over me, drenching me in blood. I growled, closing my mouth. I couldn't let blood get into my mouth or I would end up dying because of the wolf blood. I heard footsteps in the distance mixed with paws, Mike growled before the three of them attack each other, damn it, the smell of the blood so tempting...I couldn't keep my eyes on the scene below. My scenses were filled with the scent on blood and for some reason I was now upright instead of on the ground...hmm. Did Mike stick me up so I looked like a real crucified person. Hmm, my own blood was draining from my body, mixing it with the wolf and human blood. Why was Mike being this sick? I opened my eyes to find a black sheet over me, covering me from site. Why was he covering me and why could I hear Rino and Stuart whimpering and see Mike's figure standing up...

"Mike what happened here!?" It was Sam, yay, my help has arrived....Why aren't I being helped? I heard the other gasps of the pack, holy crap how come I could see a lot of figures?

Mike whimpered. "Bella snapped and started to attack us! Rino and Stuart and I were stopping her from killing a human and she hurt them but I stopped her!" The bastard was asking for a death wish.

I heard growls escape from the crowd, oh boy.

"Bella has never drunk human blood in her life, why would she just suddenly start now and why is there a smell of were-wolf blood and human blood?" Sam inquired. Uh, I wonder why, LOOK UNDER THE BLOODY SHEET! Idiot.

"Because it is there blood and the human she killed.." I growled at that, a loud growl, maybe they would unveil me now. "And she is tied up under there" Oh so now he notices me?

I stopped breathing, the scent of blood to overpowering with my own blood vanishing. My eyes were open when a tug on the sheet pulled it off me, I bared my teeth at Mike straight away. Yes! The blood around my mouth dried.

I looked around the crowd calmly looking at anger filled faces and some stunned. "Isabella. Why did you kill the human and harm two wolves?" Sam asked moving toward me, authority in his voice.

"I didn't kill any human and I never will, I never harmed those two bloody mongrels and if I hurt them then why is their blood on Mike's hands and their wounds of a wolfs, not a vampires?" I muttered, my voice weak. Why wasn't anyone helping me down? I looked to my arms to see that the cowards had covered the barb wire diamond things with rope and the spikes on my legs with ropes to make it seemed like I was just tied down. They were tight and making the pain worse.

Sam looked toward Mike, raising an eyebrow as he noticed what I told him. "She made it look like a wolf did it to blame it on me!" Mike defended holding his hands up in the air and the crowd growled in response. Jacob please do something.

Sam looked back to me. "Do you mind removing the ropes? I am not going anywhere. If I have committed a crime then I will accept my fate but move the bloody ropes please!" I said and Sam looked to two of the pack and nodded. Mike swallowed hard, thinking of an excuse. "Mike, what is wrong? Afraid I will run?" I asked watching him, Jacob's gaze was plastered on the male.

"No, but if you remove the ropes then she will escape, she still has strength!" Mike protested and that stopped the wolves.

"Ok, answer me this Mike. I haven't fed in three weeks, I haven't fed tonight because you three were going to follow me if I got up so I couldn't let my instincts take over, I was weak as hell and you knew it, and you think I am going to escape!? Bloody hell you stupid wolf! I am the weakest creature here!" I yelled at him and Sam just watched between us.

"Fine then, Mike, go into your wolf form and Sam you as well. Mike, why don't you show Sam the battle scene?" I inquired and that got Mike to freeze. "Well? There should be a battle scene in that tiny head of yours..." I muttered noting that the wolf blood and human blood had dried on me from the heat but my own blood was still seeping through. "Will someone please let me down off this..cross?" I muttered, my eye lids barley being kept open as I felt to much strength fade. "Just let me off..trust me, I will not run, I accept my fate and will die if I must just get me down, it hurts" I murmured as I felt my eyes fill with tears. I saw Sam nod and the two wolves moved forward, Mike hesitated again, Sam keeping a good eye on him. The wolves removed the ropes and stood there shocked. "See..I can't escape" I muttered hearing a familiar voice of Jacob who had rushed forward. "Jacob, stay back, I am under trial, you do not need to involve yourself" I muttered and felt Jacob touch the spike in my legs before he reefed it out. I had no voice to scream but I did say something. "Ow... Don't do that again..." I was glad to feel my wrists be set free and strong arms hold me up, Jacob, how nice, thinking of me as his daughter again. I looked to Mike, a smile on my face. "Now that those are off, I can use my powers to replay everything." I opened a mind path between all the wolves but Mike, Rino and Stuart. _Yes you can kill me if you want after this but stay silent and I will open a path with Mike and he will basically tell you the truth, do not say anything because he will know, then you can kill me. _I relayed the message before hearings Sam's yes reply and I opened a path to Mike.

_You can't win Mike, they will know the evidence leads to you, Stuart and Rino._

_And what would make you think that, Bella? I am part of their pack ,they would trust me over you any day._

_Do you really think so? I am surprised actually, I am not dead yet._

_You still haven't decided if I can be your partner or not._

_Believe me, I would drink human blood first, which I will never do, then be your partner or mate or whatever._

_I can tell you now, they fell for the oh you hurt Rino and Stuart and you killed a human. _

_Oh I don't believe you did, who did you kill to get the blood anyway?_

_My human girl friend Jessica and Rinaldo, one of the younger wolves._

_Haha, you are really stupid Mike._

_Why would you say that soon to be dead blood sucker?_

_Harsh words mongrel but I must say this, everyone say hi to Mike._

I smiled at Mike as he looked to the pack and back to me, Sam's face stern and the pack's eyes were on Mike. "Where is Rinaldo's and Jessica's body?!" One of the men yelled. Mike stepped back before he growled at me.

"Mike. Your fate will be decided by the elders, take him now" Sam was furious. I could sense the anger in him, smell the anger along with Mike's blood...Why was mike allowing a large amount of blood escape his wrist and he was looking at me, smiling...Blood...the smell, enticing.

"Smile Bella, it will be the last thing you do." Mike spoke calmly, he showed no fear.

"What are you on ab-" Mike had his wrist to my mouth before I could finish the words, his other arm a tight band around my waist holding my arms by my sides while the large amounts of blood escaping him and slipped down my throat. Oh crap... Burning, I felt like I was on fire, my throat was killing me and my stomach felt like it was being ripped apart while Mike was ripped away from me. I fell to my knees, my arms wrapped around my stomach, tears streaming down my face. Is this what the three day transformation into a vampire felt like? I heard Mike laugh in the distance, I was holding myself tightly, everything felt like it was being burnt by acid, it hurt, pain all over my flesh.

"Bella!" The panicked tone of Jacob came closer to me along with Hollies, I felt strong arm wrap around me, trying to pull me to my feet but it forced me to huddle closer to myself. I coughed and blood came up. As the were wolf's blood was in me it was a war to see which side would win, my vampiric blood cells trying to destroy the wolf's blood cells. I cried out in pain as the battle spread to my head, black spots started to appear in my vision before there was a black veil over my eyes. I felt the ground under my head but that was it, I was unconscious now.


	17. Second Awakening

**Second Awakening **

BPOV:

I felt the pain recede; my bones no longer felt as if they were splitting, there was no longer a feeling of having my head crushed, my body feeling warmer instead of cold before my heart gave one light thump. Wait, vampires don't have heart beats...why do I have such a thing? My eyes fluttered open, the bright lights illuminating the darkness and pierced my eyes making me wince. I ground sitting up, why didn't they kill me? I was in pain for a bloody week or maybe it was 2 weeks.

I pushed myself up from the bed I was on, looking down at it, someone had carried me to a bed... I twitched my ears in response to a noise coming from outside, slightly confused. Why are my ears twitching? Raising a hand to my head, gripping for my ears and almost screaming. I felt fluffy where my ears were. Oh shit I was a mixed breed. I stood up quickly running toward the mirror across the room, my feet silent. I took a step back, almost screaming, I had ears on my head, white wolf ears were there, moving up and down, tuning to the sounds, well at least I was clean, they had cleaned me, maybe it was Holly who cleaned me and changed me since I found myself in black shorts and a red shirt, my wounds had healed but I no longer had major thirst. "Oh bloody hell, why didn't they just kill me!?" I screeched slamming the door to the room I was in.

I took no notice of the rooms as I fled the house. I was furious, anger flaring through my body, I wanted to kill Mike, slowly, painfully, tare his body to shreds, gut him. I just wanted to see him die.

I growled like a wild animal. I bolted into the forest, I was quicker than the normal vampire speed, my rage overwhelming me straight away forcing me to hiss. I felt pain slice through my skin, my bones felt as if they were shattering, to my surprise they weren't shattering, just contorting. Pain rippled through me, fur split through my skin but to my own surprise my clothes had changed with the fur, no ripping off but instead my body became a large white wolf. It was a thrill to feel wind blowing through her fur, she felt a tap on the middle of her chest, the familiar necklace dangled down but yet it was unfamiliar. _I am going to kill Newton..._

My thought was vicious as I ran toward the beach, the sounds of other unphased wolves collecting as a trial went on. Trial? They hadn't killed Newton yet!? The BASTARDS! THEY START THE TRIAL NOW!? I reached the edge of the clearing that led to the beach quickly. I gained the elders attention when a snarl was ripped from my chest, stepping into the light and my pelt was sparkling like millions of diamonds, exactly like a vampires. I stalked forward, some of the guards of the elder moving forward and phasing into their wolves, Sam joined them for the unknown wolf. _Get out of my way, I am not here to kill the elders I am here to kill Mike! _I yelled in their heads as they started to advance toward me, my mind trailing with hisses at them before I turned my attention to Mike.

_Bella, is that you? _Jacob's voice, he was the big russet furred wolf, watching me.

_Yes but I am willing to kill any wolf that gets in my way, you bastard why didn't you kill me!? DO YOU KNOW HOW PAINFUL IT WAS!? _I screeched furiously, glad to see the wolves backing away, the elders just looked curious, I was no focusing on Mike who was standing there, watching me, brows drawn together in confusion. Since I was still part vampire, I had their speed and a wolfs speed all in one, I was quick. I was there one moment and on top of Mike the next. He was struggling wildly under my hold. I growled and bit down into his neck, snapping my head back to take flesh away. He screamed and I moved away. The ground shook and vines spirted out of it, piercing his wrists and ankles, holding him in the air, fire surrounded him, burning him alive while the vines tore him apart, his screams loud and high pitched before he was no longer alive.

I turned my back to him, my form changed quickly back to the human, my clothes forming from my skin, they were like armour in wolf form, it felt weird. Once I was changed I stretched my arms up, arching my back. "Now tell me why you didn't kill me." I growled turning to face the elders, my white wolf ears twitching wildly on my head.

"We didn't expect you to live..." One of them spoke and I hissed.

"So you allowed me to suffer all that time!?" I screamed, clearly I was furious at them. "What are YOU!? Sadistic bloody wolves!?" I yelled, pain still emanating from me, I hurt from the phase but it was still fun to phase.

"No, we are not Sadistic but it is odd to see a vampire with wolf genes and wolf ears, it is as if you haven't completely phased back, like a mutation." So, I was a mutant now?

"Well I am sorry that I am a _mutant _but I thought you would have been goddamn smart and put me out of my misery! Did you not see the goddamn pain!?" I screeched, my hands clenched to my sides. "Also, thank you to whoever cleaned me up and changed me" I spoke calmly then, before I turned back to the elders I heard one of them speak.

"It is good to have a strong member in our pack." Ha, they think I am still in their pack?

"I am not a pack member, if I were than you would have been generous and killed me, you didn't so I want to have you slaughtered but I will not kill an entire pack. Be happy you mongrel" I growled turning on my heel, turning my back to them, moving through the pack quietly.

"Bella, why are you leaving?" It was Ethan, Jacob's son, he was about 9, I think...

I looked down at him and smiled. "Because Ethan, I can't stay here when I am not accepted while I get stuck against another cross, this pack knows my weakness so I must leave plus your pack was kind enough to allow me to be tortured while my body changed" I said with a small smile, he just tilted his head to the left a little. "Short for, I am going, be a good little pup" I said pecking him on the head before I continued to walk.

"Bella! We didn't want you to die!" Jacob yelled pushing through the crowd to get to me.

"SO YOU ALLOW ME TO LAY ON A BED IN AGONY!? Even a real father would know when to put their family our of agony so don't act like my father anymore!" I yelled back, he stopped in his path and his face dropped and I muttered something before lunging forward, not phasing but using the speed of a vampire to get away. I wanted to slaughter every wolf and vampire, I was now thinking of some ideas, a slayer? Or be an abomination. My two choices.


	18. Impatient

**Impatient:**

**3****rd**** person**

Bella was bored, that was her life. She had decided to become a slayer 50 years ago, that was when she left the race of vampires and werewolves behind, only to become a half breed of both. It was miserable having both senses of a wolf, both aspects of a vampire and a wolf combined, miserable and she was now waiting a vampire to come out into the area so she could kill it. She was surprised herself that there was such thing as a S.O. it was short for Slayer Organization. She was the top Slayer of each Organization, she had her own feared name. 'Silver Blood Wolf' it was a simple name, Blood as in vampire and wolf as in the fact she was part wolf, it was everything she was and she fought against it, pure evil.

A hissing growl had escaped something from behind Bella and she sighed in relief. "What are you doing here mut?!" The male vampire sneered, his blood red eyes piercing into her own silver blue white ones, it was a new type of eyes she had gotten 1 year after her change. The vampire sneered at her, crouching down, trying to show that he had muscles but no brains.

"You are going to die now" Bella said cheerfully, lunging at the vampire, it gave no sign of fight as she tore it to shreds. She lit a match and dropped it. "I am going to grow impatient without a proper fight!" Bella complained, she turned her head to the left slightly, a small smile formed across her lips. "Arina, WHEN will I get a proper fight?" Bella asked as the blonde curly hair female bounded up to her, waving her arms, a large smile on her face. Bella's white ears twitched in response to the sounds of Ariana, the vampire was smiling wildly.

"Guess what!?" She screamed jumping up and down, she reminded Bella of Alice, to much like Alice. "We are going to Forks! We have to investigate the Cullen's and if one of them attacks any human or changes any than we get to kill them!" She said excited, Bella groaned, she was going to be stuck with the Cullen's in a disguise done by Ariana to watch them, be near the freaking vampires was hard enough, especially when Edward was there. Oh sheer joy, Bella was so happy she growled like a wolf.

"I hate you... Ariana..." Bella muttered with a sigh as she followed the girl, she held her hand out and Bella took it, a tingle rising through her skin. She shuddered quietly before pulling her hand away. "I hate that feeling" she murmured before she looked at herself through a small window, instead of brown hair she had nice long straight black hair with silver glitter running through it, her body different, not as sexy but it had changed to suit her, tiny waist with hips that flared out to give her an hour glass figure. A fringe cut across her right eye while she seemed to have legs that never ended and her eyes were pure gold. "Bloody hell woman" Bella muttered before the pair moved away toward the airport.

BPOV

"Ihateyou!" I muttered to quickly so the three words formed 1 word. I was cursing to myself, hating Ariana for ever but i now looked like her sister. It was actually quite funny. I wasn't even near realated to her but it was calm to be around her and now I looked ike her except I had black hair instead of blonde.

"Aww, Art! Don't say that! You will make me cry" Ariana said my new nickname knowing if she said Bella than it would all be over for me. "Art!" She said again, tugging on the sleeve of my black jacket, she was giving the annoying puppy dog face to me. I started laughing straight away at it.

"Ari! Don't give me that look! It makes me laugh!" I bellowed rolling on the ground before rembering the reason I was out here. I spred my shield out so if Edward was here than he couldn't read her thoughts. We were about to move out of the clearing to go hunting when three blurs cut off our movements, burly arms wrapping around Ariana who turned to look at the man holding her, she smiled at him calmly before looking to me as I felt strong arms wrap around me, familiar arms while the blonde male was crouched in front of us snarling.

"Well, this is an unusual welcoming party...Art...Im hungry, big teddy bear, let me go so I can hunt!" Ariana squeeked struggling but the grip of Emmett had gotten tighter around her till I heard a snap and Ariana shriek. "OW!" Ariana yelled stopping her movements.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Let Ariana go!" I yelled glaring daggers at Emmett who was still restraining my now pretend sister. "Let me go! Can you not see we aren't nomads!?" I yelled and Emmett just looked down at Ariana who stared at him with her own golden eyes. Our eyes weren't topaz like the rest they were literally the colour of gold. As soon as I said my last sentence we were let go, my instincts made me dart to Ariana's side as she dropped, holding her stomach while her ribs were healing. "Bloody hell Ari, I told you we weren't meant to come here! They were like the ones at Denali for crying out loud" I said, remembering our small story we had made up if we were confronted like this.

"Oi...Art, we can always try. You are a big boy...that hurt you jerk" Ariana muttered looking at Emmett who shrugged a sorry before I stiffened, Edward was there, looking down at us, confusion across his face which made him smile while I felt myself relax along with Ariana. "How come I am relaxed? I want to be annoyed at the teddy bear!" Ariana muttered and Jasper was laughing.

"How come I'm the teddy bear?" Emmett asked, a big goofy smile on his face before we stood up, Ariana patting her ribs with a small smile before we noticed the other figures come through the forest and the three went to their mates...even Edward and he was with...me?

Ariana and I stared at the girl who Edward stood next to, she was smiling at him and he smiled down at her, she looked exactly like me! But she didn't have wolf ears...why was there a copy of me? Than I heard her name, it was Risa. Risa was replacing me? Was I just replacable?

"Bella...why are you still alive? I thought the wolves kill you..." I sighed with relief as Ariana asked that question which made everyone freeze.

"How did you know Bella?" Carlisle asked, brows risen with depression and Alice's head dropped.

"Answer mine first.." Ariana growled. Wow? She growled? Great way to make a conversation and the males moved in front of their females.

"I am not that weak Isabella! I am Risa! Who would want to be that Bella?"

"Clearly you since you are a copy of her and she wasn't weak copy cat!" I snarled, fury overcoming me. "You must be her old family than...Ember, Carlisle, Esme, Damine, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice, and how could I forget the way she spoke about Edward? The one person she had loved other than Ember and now she has been replaced again...I told you we shouldn't have come here Ari." I snarled and that got them more depressed but Risa who just smiled.

"Bella was weak, she was pathetic and went and got herself kill now Edward is mine not hers so get over it she is gone!" Those words hit me painfully but I held back my feelings and Ariana looked down to the ground.

"Bella...I miss her, now she is replaced. Oh and Carlisle, she wanted us to tell you she loves you and forgives you for replacing her and Edward, she loves you but I will not say the rest you don't deserve it" I said, haha, I could always forgive Carlisle but never Edward, not now, hopefully he kills someone so I can kill him. And when I looked to Carlisle he just smiled, Alice was bounding toward us and wrapping her arms around us in seconds but Ember seemed to had gotten her memory back of me since she was near Rosalie or Emmett but depressed about hearing my name.

"I'm Alice! Who are you!?" Alice was jumping up and down, to excited.

"I'm Ariana Von Rowen and this is Artemisia Von Rowen!" Oh god no...now I have to deal with two overly excited people.

"Come live with us! I can tell we are gunna be great friends!" Alice said jumping up and down and Ariana just agreed, the two girls holding onto each others arms and were jumping together.

"Oh joy...another pixie like girl...Alice do you love to shop as well?" I murmured and Alice screamed the yes and I sighed, dropping my head. "I am doomed" I muttered to myself Jasper was at my side smiling at his little Pixie.

"Let me guess, Ariana and Alice are going to go shopping in 5 seconds?" Jasper asked and I nodded and the girls just smiled, following each other and Ariana...forgetting her job.

"Ariana!" I yelled sternly and the girl looked at me, sighing as she realized. And I knew I almost broke our cover and had to fix the next sentence. "If you dare by me one thing I will ring your neck!" As I said that Ariana almost sobbed.

"But but! You need more clothes! You only have 164 tops, 278 pants, 146 skirts and 100 dresses! You need more..."

"How the hell do you keep count of my clothes? My clothes? Seriously....woman, you need to see someone to help you..."

"OH MY GOD! You have that many clothes?!" Rosalie and Risa shrieked.

"Don't forget the shoes Art!" I was going to kill Ariana and before she left she smiled and bolted and I missed my chance.

"Yeah...how could I ever forget?" I sighed walking with Jasper toward the rest of the Cullens, they all greeted me and Esme hugged me.

"Oh my god! Can I have some of your clothes than!?" Risa asked a big smile on her face and I ignored her as Ember gave me a hug, I missed them and didn't want to let go but I had to.

"No you cannot." I said with a small growl at her.

"Why not? You are part of the family now and I have to have some of your clothes!" Risa complained and I growled at her again.

"I said no! You expect me to give something to you after insulting Bella? You reched girl! You do not even deserve to be a vampire but instead you should be living in hell where you belong, you have no clue what Bella went through so don't you dare insult her and if you want me gone to bad, I am stuck with Ariana because of a job and where she goes I go so do not try!" I snarled before smiling at Rosalie calmly nd ignored Edward's growl. "On the other hand, Bella spoke about you and I do agree, you are beautiful and you can have any choice of clothing you life if you wished to have some and it includes shoes that og with the outfits if you pick- Shit!" I hissed, I just suddenly remembered why I was here with Ariana, to go hunting...shit and we hadn't hunted.

"What?" I heard Edward ask as he gripped my wrist before I could run.

"I need to get to Ariana."

"Why?"

"Because we were meant to hunt and you disturbed our session making us forget and we haven't hunted in three weeks and Ariana is about to go to a mall filled with people...last time it didn't go well so I need to get to her so let me GO!" I yelled and ripped my arm free, charging through the forest rapidly, seeing the yellow Porche start to move off and I ran faster pushing my legs to quick and before I could think, I had my hands pressed down on the Porches bonnet holding it there before Alice could hit the accelerator and the two Pixie's were out in seconds.

"Are you coming?" Ariana asked with a smile and I shook my head. "Then what?" Ariana asked impolitely, wanting to move, the other Cullens arrived and watched the scene unfold. "Move Artemisia!" Ariana growled, I hated disturbing her shopping.

"You need to hunt." I spoke calmly and she shook her head.

"I need to shop! Now move!" Ariana growled and I replied with a snarl. "Move Artemisia" Ariana threatened and the Cullen's took a step forward to go against the opposing vampire who slammed the yellow Porches door shut, almost shattering the window and that made Alice wince. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS RUIN MY FUN? STOP ACTING LIKE MY MOTHER!" She screamed furiously allowing the power to roll of her.

"Because it seems you need one! Do you remember the last time you went shopping and you didn't feed?" I asked and she winced and I continued. "All that set you off was a babies cry and you attacked killing 37 people, most of them were people between the age of 9-19 and then you backed a 6 year old girl into a corner, the girl remember her? She was crying, shaking, white because of the monster she saw in front of her, do you want that to happen again? DO YOU?" I snapped back, moving quickly to grab her purse and I got it in time. "You will not do that again, it was hard trying to fix that and to make sure we lost track of the Volturi, slayers and wolves, if you ruin it again than you will die and I will not stop it from happening, I did then and it had a price and it wasn't a good one now you won't go shopping until you hunt or I will break every single Credit card you have" I growled the warning and Ariana dropped her head in defeat, giving a small bow for a sorry before moving into the forest, hunting again and this time she would hunt.

"That was a bit harsh calling her a monster" Edward spoke, oh happiness and sunshine, where art thee now?

"I did not mean it but I spoke from the 6 year olds position. Do you wish to see what the girl looked like Edward? I can show it to you." As I said that I put the image in his mind of what I saw that day and he froze watching the scene's, he wasn't smiling at my fake memory. Ha, she didn't really do it but it was a way that she could communicate with the organization without being disturbed, it worked well.

"She is worse than Jasper and how long has she been a vampire for that to happen? 10 years?" He asked and I just laughed.

"No she hadn't ever tasted human blood till that day but she is 568 years old in two days" I said and Edwards mouth dropped, Risa scoffed.

"Even I can control blood lust better than her" she said with a smirk.

"And let me guess? You are what? 2 years old? And your mental age is what? Wait they don't have one to describe you" I sniped and Emmett came out with booming laughter.

"What was the price you had to pay?" Rosalie asked.

I shuddered at what Ariana told me to say. "I had every bone in my body broken by a covern and I had to drink human blood for a month and let the males in that coven have their way with me. Now no more on this subject" I said and Rosalie just nodded as if she knew what the last part was like and I knew what she meant.

"I am actually 10 years old thank you very much!" She said "And I look like Bella because I altered my appearance so Edward would like me and now I am stuck like this!" Where the hell did the last bit come from? I needed to watch her though, if she was 10 then it was easier for her to kill a human still.

"Can I have my credit cards back now?" I laughed and turned to Ariana who was smiling at me calmly, her personality had changed and I took one of them out, the one she adored to use and through her the wallet. "Why did you take that one?" She complained as she hopped into the passenger seat of the car.

"I might want to go shopping later on, Rosalie, would you mind coming with me?" I asked and Ariana and Alice vanished quickly.

"Sure" Rosalie said, reluctantly moving away from Emmett but he dragged her back to kiss her.

Then we went shopping...fun.


	19. Revealed

**Revealed**

It had been a month since Ariana and I had come to live with the Cullens, the two Alice and Ariana did everything to do with makeup and shopping together, I resented Risa but Edward and I became closer, much closer and he told me everything, he still loves me with all his heart. Why did I have to stay secret in the form and name of Artemisia? Esme, Carlisle and I were close, I was close to Rosalie because of our pasts, Ember and I had a connection and I would beat Jasper, Emmet and Damine in the games we played, it was fun, I never wanted to leave and it was sort of weird that they sort of feard the Silver Blood Wolf, me. However Risa ruined it for us.

Risa ran into the house, covered in blood, human blood causing Ariana and I to stiffen. "Risa what happened?!" Carlisle and Esme asked in unison.

"A-a small gang of male humans tried to rape me.." she murmured and her thoughts said differen't.

"I'm sorry honey" Edward said wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close while Alice and I hissed.

"How can three 13 year old girls try to hurt you?" Alice snarled, she had seen it, in her vision and she showed Edward it and he snarled letting her go. I watched as Risa stiffened.

"Read her mind Edward.." I muttered and Risa stepped back...

"I'm sorry I lost control." She whispered looking down and Rosalie looked disgusted. "But I stopped myself from drinking them all..." She added with a pleasing smile and my mouth dropped.

"Please tell me where their bodies are..." I snapped quickly, no one getting my point of view.

"The forest...they were at a meadow" she said quietly and Ariana charged along with me, we left the Cullen's behind in confusion.

We slowed our pace when we heard one of the girls screaming, the others were dead but she wasn't. As she said, she had stopped herself from drinking them all. I picked the 13 year old girl up, holding her close as I moved along toward the house again, Ariana was in plain furry, both of us consumed by it. I was going to kill Risa after she finished what she had started.

We both burst through the door and Carlisle was by us in seconds. "RISA!" I screamed, plain furry in my voice. The girl was at the top of the steps looking at the confusion and Rosalie was by my side. "Finish what you started!" I snarled, baring my fangs at her and she shook her head. "Finish it or you will suffer" I growled and she shook her head again.

"MOMMY! IT BURNS!" Ember flinched as the girl screamed, I walked toward the front door of the house, Ariana and I ditched them again with the screaming Risa behind saying it wasn't her fault, we got to the girl back to where her friends bodies lay and she was screaming still, pain racking her.

"I am sorry..." Ariana said as she leaned down and ripped the girls head away from her body, ceasing the screams to warn the wolves. I lit a match and burned, waiting for the bodies to burn.

How could Risa be such a monster and do this to a 13 year old girl and not finish what she started, I could hear Rosalie and Alice fuming from where I was and I knew what Ariana and I had to do, we had to kill Risa.

As the fire died down we buried what was left of the corpses, about to leave when Alice and Jasper came. "You are going to kill her aren't you Bella?" Alice asked quietly looking to where the small mound laid. I smiled, she knew who I was.

"Yes, I am sorry" I said and Jasper placed a hand on my arm to calm me before the two moved back. How did she know who I was? I will find that out later, now it was time for Ariana and I to confront Risa.

We were at the house in no time, everybody on the couchs and Roslaie wasn't happy but looked to us, and frowned when we had no little girl with us, she was happy that we killed the girl, she wouldn't have to suffer. "Where is the girl?" Risa demanded.

"Dead." Ariana snapped back and that got Risa to smirk.

"So the monster killed her?" Risa hissed and I snarled.

"I am sorry but we finished what the real monster started, now get up so you can die" That surprised everyone but Alice, Carlisle and Jasper. Edward was most utterly shocked and Emmett huffed his big chest.

"And how can you defeat me? I AM stronger then you!" she said and Ariana and I laughed along with Alice.

"Ariana, remove my cover please" I said and Ariana nodded.

"Yes Bella" Ariana said and Carlisle stood up and turned to face me as Ariana removed my cover up look of Artemisia. It was me now, with the wolf ears and silver eyes.

"Bella?" Ember asked a smile on her face as she got up and hugged me tightly. "I missed you!" She said wrapping her arms around me tighter.

"Let me go Ember, I am a slayer now, I am meant to kill the whole coven for Risa's actions but since I like the rest of the coven they can live but Risa must die."

"WHY?!" Risa screamed and I just looked at her.

"Because you killed two humans and left one to change and refused to finish, did I not say you will pay?" I asked and Rosalie grinned. "And who here doesn't mind me killing her?" I asked and everyone put their hands up, even the motherly Esme stuck her hand up.

"You going to let a mut kill me?" She screamed and Ariana sighed.

"No, Ariana will do the killing, I will sit here and enjoy the show and trust me, I now have more of a bite" As I said that my wolf ears twitched and Carlisle just watched me before Ariana lunged, I didn't see the fight scene since they went through a wall and shattered a window, Esme's mouth opening at the site of the damage Risa had caused and I casually moved forward to sit next to Alice who wrapped her arms around me.

"Don't most vampires die if they taste wolf blood instead of becoming one of them?" Carlisle asked but he was glad that she wasn't dead.

"Yes but I wasn't completely vampire or I was jut a different one and changed no thanks to Mike." I snarled the name but Edward was staring at me blankly. "Yes and Edward I do love you but I want to kill you for replacing me with that" I said as Risa's head rolled into the room and landed at my feet, I just kicked it back outside to where I smelt the fire, Ariana walking back inside.

"Come on Bella, we need to go" Ariana said with a small smile as she looked to the family. "It was nice meeting you all" She said waiting for me to stand.

"I will be back in about 6 years, this time Edward, WAIT for me" I said calmly starting to move away before I felt a tug on my hand.

"Bella, I will come with you" Edward said and I smiled, ok, he can come, that will keep him with me.

"So will we" Each one of the Cullen's got up.

"You have to kill your own race and were wolves" Ariana warned.

"I am IN!" Emmett yelled and Ariana said the next sentence.

"And the Volturi as well" She said and their grins got wider.

"Fine come on than" I said as we moved through the doors of their house.

Slaying with be more fun.

**This is the end of this short story but there will be a sequel to it ^.^ **

**Hunter's Family. **


End file.
